


Leaving You Behind

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Original Character(s), Tissue Warning, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been mistakes... One was taken... One left behind… Two were banished! The Peredhil house has been wrecked… Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever… Is there any hope for an ordinary life? Nominated for MEFA 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Leaving You Behind

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin…

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

One left behind… Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

**Family' love, pride and honor seemed lost forever…**

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

1.

 **Flashback**

 _"You do not have to do it, mellon-nín, I can ride alone." Aragorn said over Legolas._

" _Nay, mellon-nín, I cannot forgive myself if something happens to you," Legolas said gently and added, "My guards and I will be escorting you, and do not even think to protest me!"_

 _Aragorn looked Legolas, his breath catching at his friend's words._

" _What?" Legolas asked as he noticed Aragorn opened-mouthed, staring at him._

 _Aragorn looked at his friend and gave up. "Right then, you won this time."_

 _Legolas laughed lightly. "I know that Elrond will pleased if we accompany you and bring you home in one piece…" he teased._

 _Aragorn grinned in joy, "Oh… so this is why you treat me so nicely in your home, mellon-nín…."_

 _Legolas laughed and Aragorn joined._

 _"Come, mellon-nín, we still have a long way, and I know a short cut," Legolas said._

" _You do? I thought there was only one way to get to your homeland," Aragorn asked._

 _Legolas mounted on his horse, and waited for his friend to mount as the guards followed them._

 _Aragorn scanned the area with his eyes. As his gaze found nothing, he became unsure about the path, so he asked Legolas, "There is no road in here, but forest and river, mellon-nín, are you certain about your short cut?"_

 _Legolas nodded with grace and answered, "The sight that you saw shows none, but when you see through my kin's eyes, there is a secret passage within the forest." He looked at his friend before he continued, noticing the look of curiosity on the human's face, "I am certain that your father forgot to mention to you before… as he knew this road too…"_

" _Argg…" Aragorn groaned, and thought, 'Adar, why did you let me go on the long road?'_

 _Legolas grinned and continued, "It called The Old Forest Road, and it leads right to Imladris's borders. Have you not wondered how quickly I travel your homeland, mellon-nín?"_

 _Aragorn nodded and answered, "I did wonder, but I forgot to asked you when you arrived."_

" _Well… mellon-nín, now you know," Legolas teased and added, "Follow me, this road is dangerous. Shadow and fog cover it, so ready your weapons, as we do not know who or what will attack us."_

 _Aragorn looked at him and asked, "You know how dangerous the road is, and yet you rode to Imladris alone? Did your father know about it?"_

 _Legolas answered, as a smile disappeared from his face, "No, he does not know, and the guards already swore to me not to tell him a single word, and I hope you do not spoil it either."_

 _Aragorn looked at him and wondered what Legolas's father would say if he heard it, then looked at his friend and said with understanding, "I will not. This will be our secret then."_

" _Good." Legolas let a shy smile steal over his face and added, "Set your horse at a slow pace, because I do not want you to lose the track, and call me if you cannot see me, alright?"_

 _Aragorn nodded, and the ride started._

 _They rode within the forest, and only after they passed groups of trees did Aragorn notice the road; it was dark and black, shadow seemed to cover half of the forest inside, and the road became blur. It made his body shrink in fear, his stomach turn upside down; he feared that something bad was going to happen and called to his friend. "Umm… Legolas mellon-nín, I have a bad feeling about this place…."_

" _Trust me, mellon-nín, I have been riding this road for quite some time, I know what I am doing. Trust me."_

" _Then I hope that I am wrong," Aragorn deadpanned as he heard his friend's words, though the fear still plagued him. He took a deep breath and kept following the elf._

 _Legolas said nothing and rode on fearlessly, same as he did before, thinking, 'If the orcs did not hurt me before, then why now?'_

 _Soon they were inside and the shadows covered them. Aragorn found himself holding his sword in fear._

 _Legolas looked back and noticed his friend's shaking hands that held his sword. "You have nothing to worry about, I've ridden on this path for over a year, and nothing has happened to me. Please mellon-nín, put your fear elsewhere," he requested._

" _I cannot. It has already caught me, and when it does, it is true, and I need to trust in myself, and you need to be more careful and not to show off."_

 _Legolas swallowed and could feel his throat suddenly become dry at his friend's words. They hurt him, though he knew that his friend was right._

 _They kept rode, though in silence, as Aragorn wished he could take his thoughtless words back, but he knew that it was already too late, as Legolas rode in quite and without glaring at him._

" _Legolas, forgive me my words," Aragorn said._

 _Legolas turned his horse and rode towards his friend. "You are right about me. You know me more that I know myself. Though I am an elf, I am immortal, so what is the worst thing that could happen to me?"_

 _Aragorn looked at his friend, mouth open. He just could not believe that Legolas had just said the words, yet he said none to his friend, deciding to keep his mouth shut._

 _Legolas turned his horse back on the road._

 _In that point, Aragorn could feel that something was about to happen, as there was a sound in the bushes, and Aragorn tried to warn his friend, "Legolas, something is happening, can you not hear, there is something behind the bushes?"_

" _Ignore it mellon-nín it is only the swift of the wind on it…" Legolas answered, but then his voice trailed of._

" _Legolas? Is something wrong?" Aragorn asked in fear that something may have happened to his friend._

" _No… nothing…" Aragorn heard._

" _Hold your weapons tight and do not let go," Legolas said, and turned his horse towards Aragorn to apologize. "You were right, my friend, and you can keep your words, they were words of wisdom."_

 _Aragorn could see movement behind the elf and raised the sword a little. He let out a weak shout as fear built quickly in his body. "Behind you!"_

 _Legolas was hit first as he provided a shield for Aragorn's body. The Ranger could see that Legolas took the hit pretty badly, as the blood shocked him. Legolas looked at him and tried to say something, but nothing came. There was nothing to say._

 _The guards were alert as they saw their prince fall from his horse. They moved to hit the attackers, and that made Aragorn stare into the shadows, but he saw nothing._

 _The guards guarding Aragorn tightly around their bleeding prince._

 _Whistles were heard, and Legolas said weakly, "Arrows…." He could feel the touch of the darkness pull him, but he fought back._

 _Aragorn dismounted quickly from his horse and knelt over his friend, whispering, "Do not dare to let go from your life, or be pulled out from our friendship!"_

 _The guards been hit one after one, falling around the prince and the human. Blood spurted everywhere._

 _Aragorn found himself in the circle of the red, life-giving liquid, as the dead guards surrounded he and the elf prince. The smell of blood lay heavily in the air. He suddenly found himself alone with bodies; he stood, and saw nothing but the black shadows. Aragorn took his sword and raised it, ready to hit whoever attack him, not prepared to give up._

 _Aragorn felt a pain in his left arm. He moved his eyes and saw an arrow sticking out of the limb and, in pain, he let out a cry._

 _Next his glance moved over Legolas who was growing paler, and he feared for his friend's life._

 _The last thing that Aragorn remembered was being drugged, as he tried to shout to save Legolas as well… and then he let himself drown in the darkness._

 **End of Flashback**

 **Imladris…**

 _  
**Two Years later, at night…**   
_

"No! Legolas!" Aragorn cried out in fear as he awoke, shaking and sweating. He sat on the bed as he grasped his pillow, wondering, 'Oh… Legolas…'

Elrond hurried to his son's room as he heard the cry. He was worried, and had taken care for his son since the attack.

'It has been two years since the attack, I must found a way to heal him,' Elrond thoughts worriedly.

"Estel," Elrond said gently, noticing how hard his son was holding the pillow, noticing the wide eyes, the worried look that was on his face. He hurried to his son and tried to comfort him, "It was only a nightmare, ion-nín…"

Aragorn looked upon his father's face in shock and said angrily, "How could you say that? I was there, you took me, and left him there with no aid… that was no a nightmare, it was real to me!"

Elrond looked at his son's face. Aragorn's words were filled with anger and fear, he knew, he could felt it; he said nothing but hugged his son, to be as close to the human as he was close to his heart.

Aragorn's breaths were slow, and it was by that that Elrond noticed that Aragorn had fallen into a calm rest, and laid his son's head gently on the pillows, tucking him in and covering him with a blanket. Then he left and closed the door, noticing the twins in the hall. They had been worried too.

It had been two years after the attack. They had been worried about their brother; he had almost lost his left arm.

"Are you certain that Legolas was dead?" Elrond asked his sons.

"Father," Elladan started to say, and looked at his twin before continuing, "We saw Estel lying on the ground, we took him and left immediately, though we assumed that Legolas was dead…"

Elrond took the twins into his room and closed the door, staring at them. They could see an unfamiliar anger in their father's gaze. "WHAT? You had told me that you checked Legolas and could not felt any pulse, and now you told me that you _assumed_?"

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	2. Leaving You Behind Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 2

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin…

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **Summary/Teaser**

 _There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

One left behind… Two were banished!

 _ **The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**_

 **Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…**

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

2.

The twins did not know what answer they should give their father; instead they wished they could flee and be in somewhere else. They knew that their father was right; they had not checked properly, they just grabbed their brother, and left the remaining, bleeding.

The twins nodded, as they could not bring themselves to say anything.

"Do you know how it is, day by day, to say to Aragorn that Legolas is _dead_?" Elrond asked, his face furious, as he had never before been to his sons.

"It… it was a mistake…" Elrohir gathered the strength to say.

"Is this what I should to tell Thranduil, that it was a _mistake_?" Elrond asked angrily.

The twins held each other, not daring to say a word.

"You thought of your brother instead of others. How could you? How could you?" Elrond asked, incensed, leaving the room when he did not get an answer. The door was slammed shut.

There was a moment of silence, then the door was opened and Elrond stepped inside, wondering how he had failed with the twins.

"It has been two years, and yet you had not dared to say another word, or even to mentioned of your _'assumption'_?" Elrond demanded incredulously, voice rising gradually throughout the sentence.

He could not believe what he had just heard. ' _Immature, so immature. They were born from my blood, from my own blood… how Thranduil will ever forgive me? How can I face my son?'_ he thought angrily.

Elladan tried to say something but was halted by his father. "You have disappointed me immensely, my sons, I know not what I wish to do with you." He groaned at them and added after he sighed heavily in sharp emotional pain, "You are not my sons anymore, and I wish that you will tell Aragorn exactly what happened before you leave. Understood?"

The twins nodded, feeling ashamed and hurt. Their father had just banished them! They could feel their hearts being torn in pain. Both knew that they had made mistakes, it had happened before, and their father knew about it.

They went outside and headed for the garden. They were hurt emotionally from their father's words. They wished that he would take his words back, but he did not, and it hurt them even more deeply.

They felt nervous, as they feared to go to their brother, wake him, and tell him the news. They decided not to do it.

They readied their packs on Elladan's horse, prepared to leave, until Elladan had an idea.

He began to cry and said to his twin through broken sobs, "Come, we might need advice before we leave. Erestor might give us useful advice. Come brother."

Elrohir leaned on his twin, like a wounded bird, as they walked to Erestor's room and knocked, though no answer came. They went straight to the library and found the advisor sitting by himself, some books creating a tall tower on his left, waiting to be read.

Erestor raised his head from the text that he was currently reading, noticing the frown and red eyes of the twins that stared intently at him. "Has something happened?" he asked worriedly.

Elrohir sobbed anew and admitted, "Aye, Father do not want us as his sons anymore."

"Why?" Erestor asked, rising from the chair as he moved to give the twins tight hugs.

"Because of Aragorn and Legolas' incident on The Old Forest Road, two years ago," Elladan explained with a heavy heart and glanced at his brother.

He noticed his twin's face, noticed the pain behind the hair that covered his cheeks, noticed the shaking body that trembled as he cried. He knew what his twin felt. He felt the same way. That empty feeling inside, like a hole in your soul.

Elrohir held the chair tightly, not wanting to look fragile in his twin's eyes by falling.

Erestor could only stare at them, their pain evident. For the first time in his life, he had no advice, no words of comfort, and felt ashamed.

Elladan moved his eyes from his twin to the advisor, having noticed the quiet that filled the library. He tried to speak like he used to, which a chuckle in his voice, but his throat seemed swollen with tears. "We need… your advice… please…"

Erestor looked at the elder twin and spoke, "I think that you should leave; your father also needs time, and soon he might forgive you."

"Leave?" Elrohir asked, but did not dare raise his head, hands still holding the chair for support.

"It is the right way, maybe the only way," Erestor answered as he moved over to Elrohir to support him, but the younger elf shoved him away in anger.

"Come, my brother, let us ride from here, this place is not our home anymore… come," Elladan said in a commanding tone, his face still wet with tears, and he walked out of the room to the stables. They mounted Elladan' horse and rode.

With no looking back, they rode into the horizon. They did not know where they should ride to, not wanting to near their grandmother in shame and fearing Thranduils' realm.

They rode towards the shore, trying to find any source of peace and calm, as they unpacked, not worried from the trouble or the evil that surrounded them, as they lay next to each other.

* * *

Elrond saw his sons as they rode away; he let his heart cry in pain as tears cascaded in torrents down his cheeks. Elrond reached his hand out over the balcony railing, trying to shout to his sons to come back, but only whispers came and the twins could not hear him.

'Please forgive me, my sons, for my words. I did not mean them, I thought only of what Thranduil is going through alone…. Please come back. Valar, please hear my prayer and bring my sons back.' Elrond prayed, his eyes still on the horizon, wishing that his sons would come back… but the breezy air hitting his face was his only reply.

'All I thought of Legolas, instead of my own sons,' Elrond thought, the guilt beginning to set in, 'But what if he is dead? What if Legolas is dead? Am I not a good father? Have I lost my trust in my sons?'

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Leaving You Behind Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning - 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Tinorial Peredhil

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin…

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

\--

Day by day, Elrond found himself lying to his son about the twins, and as he sent him from place to place, it seemed that he sending him away, ignoring him and his questions about his brothers.

Finally one day, Aragorn had had enough and started to take action, intent on doing something or at least finding the hidden truth.

Aragorn stepped out of his room, looking for his brothers. As he noticed the quiet, he turned towards his father's room with fear that might something had happened to them.

"Father, where are the twins?" Aragorn asked. It had been two weeks since he had seen his brothers and now he was worried that something might have happened to them.

Elrond looked at his son and confessed with heavy heart. "I banished them…."

"WHAT? WHY?" Aragorn shouted, cutting off his father.

"They lied to me, to you, and even to Thranduil," Elrond answered, and continued as he noticed his son's face, "They _assumed_ that Legolas was dead, not checking him properly."

"Are you saying that my brothers left Legolas _alive_ , though they thought he was dead?" Aragorn asked. Hope seemed to sparkle in his eyes, bright as a fire in darkened cave.

Elrond nodded as he looked on his son, fearing his reaction.

Aragorn was looking at his father with disbelief. Then he turned his back to him, walked over to the stable, and mounted on his horse quickly.

Elrond noticed his son's act and tried to get him back, but it did not succeed; Aragorn rode faster and faster without looking back, as he always did.

"ARAGORN! ARAGORN!" Elrond shouted, but his son rode without turning back, even as he heard his name. "Come back… please…" Elrond whispered.

The elf lord sank to the ground; tears soon fell down his cheeks. He felt now that he lost his sons for good.

* * *

Glorfindel noticed his friend and knelt next to him. "He will be back with them, do not be worried."

"No, they won't, I banished them; they made a huge mistake, that might have cost Legolas' life, and I blamed them for that." Elrond let the tears fall.

"But…" Glorfindel felt that Elrond wanted to add more details and pushed him a little as he squeezed his shoulders, letting him know that he was not alone, though his sons were not there.

"Why did Aragorn leave me too?" Elrond seemed to start to cry like a baby that lost his parents though this situation was way too different.

Glorfindel stared deeply at his friend and asked, "Do you really wish me to answer you that question, mellon-nín?"

"I ruin my family with my own hands; I should going after them, to…" Elrond murmured in guilt. Now he wished that he had followed his sons.

Glorfindel looked at him with pity in his eyes. "And do what, mellon-nín? All of you need time."

Elrond looked at him in determination and confidence as he spoke, "To bring them back to me. That is what I think _I_ should do."

Glorfindel nodded and left his friend alone with his thoughts.

Elrond could not stand it, as for one moment he wished he could be with his sons and forgive them, yet on the other hand, he thought that maybe his family needed time.

* * *

_In the meantime… outside Imladris…_

Aragorn dismounted from his horse as he left the gates and cursed. He cursed his brothers for taking him and leaving Legolas behind. He sank down on the grass and cried, wishing that Legolas, his best friend, were still alive and not dead. That was what he wished, but he knew that it had already passed two years, and there was a possibility that Legolas was dead.

Aragorn walked as his horse with his head lowered, not knowing what he should accept from Legolas' father when he would tell him the news.

He walked in shame to Mirkwood, as he took _The Old Forest Road_.

He walked and walked 'til his legs were hurting, and yet he did not rest as he kept thinking about Legolas, as he remembered their last words, as it still pounded in his head.

"Legolas?" he called in whisper. He wished to hear his best friend's voice, but all he could hear was the whistling wind that was on his face. Aragorn sighed heavily, and as he walked, he prayed to the Valar that Thranduil and Legolas would forgive him for what had happened two years ago.

He walked in the secret road and smiled to himself as he thought of his friend, and found himself saying aloud, "It was shorter…"

'Legolas, I miss you, mellon-nín.' Aragorn thought sadly.

Aragorn kept walking until he could see a tower of rocks with flowers. He came closer and tried to remember if he had seen it before.

But he did not, as all that covered them were shadows and fog.

He came closer and closer, hearing noises. The King and guards stood next to the tower, crying for what they had lost.

"Your Highness, my grief for your son is the same, as I hoped…" Aragorn said in broken sobs.

The King approached to him, and clasp his hands over Aragorn's shoulders. As he lifted Aragorn's head, he spoke, "My son was not amongst the dead, as the tower of rocks and flowers were for the dead guards that were found… but my son was not there, only tracks of blood."

Aragorn's breath became fast as he heard every word that came from the king and thought, 'That means that you are alive some…'

Thranduil could see the sparkles in the man's eyes and said, "I do not even know where he is, or if he is alive. I wish I had known that at least…"

Aragorn looked at the King and spoke, "I need to speak with you alone, Your Highness."

Thranduil looked at Aragorn as he noticed the seriousness that appeared on the human and nodded.

* * *

**Over the shore…**

The twins found it rough to sleep since their father had banished them. Time after time, they heard their father's words, the words that seemed to slice their hearts.

Elladan stood and scanned the area, noticing the quiet that surrounded him, and then there was a strange noise. He noticed the sound of the leaving birds as the breeze blew on his face. He was afraid, for the first time since they had been banished, as their father was not there.

Elladan knelt next to his twin, fearing that they would need to leave the shore with haste.

"'Ro, 'Ro!" Elladan called, gently shaking his brother to wakefulness.

But Elrohir did not open his eyes.

"'Ro wake up, _saes…_ " Elladan found himself begging over his brother, tears falling over his twin.

" _Saes_ …" he begged again, and covered his face with his hands.

Elrohir felt drip of water falling on his face. He opened his mouth to drink them and he tasted it. It was salty, salty just like tears.

He opened his eyes, and noticed his twin crying.

" _Gwador-nín, naa rashwe?"_ Elrohir asked at once.

Elladan moved his hands and hugged his brother quickly, noticing that he was awake.

"I feared for you, my brother, I feared for one moment that you had left me alone," Elladan confessed.

"I am alive… still alive brother." Elrohir grinned at him.

"Yes, I can see it," Elladan said and turned his head to the other side as he heard the crack of branches hitting each other. "We have to move."

Elrohir noticed the worried look on his brother's face and asked, "Why? What is it?"

"Something strange is going on, we have to move now."

"But why? What evil is up there, that makes your skin turn cold?" Elrohir asked in fear.

"I do not know, _Gwenneth_ , although I wish to know…" Elladan answered, and glanced back over his brother.

"Then where should we go?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know right now. I just know that we _have_ to leave _now_!" Elladan raised his voice without noticing as his heart grew in fear.

Elladan looked at his brother and said, "We have been watched…"

**Elvish translations:**

_saes_ \- please

 _Gwador-nín, naa rashwe_ \- My brother, Is there trouble?

 _Gwenneth_ \- Younger twin (a childhood endearment for Elrohir)

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Leaving You Behind Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N : Forgive me for the long wait... enjoy..._

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 _A/N : Forgive me for the long wait... enjoy..._

Title: Leaving You Behind 4

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **Summary/Teaser**

 _There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

One left behind… Two were banished!

 _ **The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**_

Family's love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

4.

"By whom?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know, but we **have** to go, run for our lives if necessary," Elladan answered, as fear filled his being.

Sounds of whistles were heard and Elladan's heart missed a beat. "We have to leave now!" he whispered fiercely.

Arrows shot around them as Elrohir finally rose from the sand. They both hurried over to the horse that awaited them, groaning fearfully as the arrows seemed to come closer and closer with the intent to kill.

"Why are they firing at us? Have we done something wrong?" Elrohir asked his twin in the midst of the arrow rainfall.

"How have we come to this?" Elladan sank to the ground and covered his face. Giving up, he cried for all the pain that they had caused.

"Come gwador, we have to run or we will die! Come!" Elrohir tried to raise his twin from the grief that had befallen him.

They been watched, and now someone was desperately trying to kill. They had no clue why should anyone would such a thing, but they still ran as fast as they could as the horse fled, arrows hitting the ground.

They called to the horse, trying to stop him, but the horse continued to run and leave his owners behind in the battlefield of arrows. Elladan studied the forest, trying to find who was trying to kill them, but saw no one. He pulled his bow and released two arrows, determined to kill those who wanted he and his brother dead.

Elrohir looked over at his brother curiously, as he did not see where the arrows had come from, and was wondering in which direction his brother was going to shoot.

"Where are you shooting? I see nothing." Elrohir inquired as he stared at his twin.

"I _had_ to shoot!" Elladan claimed and shot again where he thought that he had seen movement. The arrows did not stopped and one suddenly hit Elladan in his arm.

"You are bleeding, brother," Elrohir mentioned as he saw the blood dripping from the elf's arm.

"I know, but what should we do?" Elladan asked, and only looked at the arrow. He did not dare move his arm, knowing that such an action would hurt him.

"We can walk back home. Father might go easy," Elrohir suggested softly.

"But we cannot, and you _know_ that!" Elladan exclaimed. "He banished us! He does not love us anymore; we failed him. Why should he heal me in the first place?"

Elrohir looked at his twin and lowered his head, as he had no answer that he could give to his brother.

"Come, I think that we should be going to Grandmother and Grandfather's realm. Maybe they could make it easier on us after all," suggested Elladan.

Elrohir nodded, and together they walked as they tried to bypass the arrows, and ran toward Lothlórien.

It seemed that they had no choice, as the arrows kept flying and they feared Thranduil. They hoped that their grandparents would help them, as their father had already banished them.

The arrows only stopped when they reached Lothlórien, when the guards surrounded them and shielded them.

'What evil have you brought here?' Elladan heard. It was his grandfather.

But Elrohir had heard his grandmother. 'Does your father know of it?'

"N—no…" they answered in trembling voices. 'Please, please welcome us!' they thought. 'Please just give us one of those accursed lectures, please….'

"Elladan is hurt, Grandmother," Elrohir said softly, as he wished that someone would heal the twin that he was now holding to keep him from collapsing in the grass.

"Why would you not ride to your father? He would heal him," Galadriel inquired.

"Because… because…" Elladan stuttered, noticing the sharp look that his grandmother gave him, "Because… Father banished us."

Galadriel and Celeborn looked at their grandchildren in shock.

"Have you not seen it in the mirror?" Celeborn asked his wife. Galadriel only shook her head negatively, her eyes still locked on the twins.

"Why would Elrond do such horrible thing?" Galadriel asked, repulsed.

Elrohir could feel the pain that his twin was feeling, could feel the blood dripping slowly onto the grass and not stopping. "Grandmother?" he called.

Galadriel could see the worry that haunted her youngest grandson's eyes. "What is it?" asked the Lothlórien queen.

"My brother needs your aid; he has already lost a lot of blood…. Can you help him?" Elrohir asked with pleading eyes as he kept his twin from falling.

Galadriel, for the first time, gently looked Elladan over and walked to him, studying the arrow more closely. There were marks on the arrow, curious marks that she had only heard stories about, but now… it was real.

"Who shot him?" she asked urgently.

"I do not know," Elrohir answered, as he too wished to know who would shoot at them.

* * *

  
 **While in Mirkwood…**

"I need to speak with you alone, Your Highness." Aragorn said, giving the king a serious look.

Thranduil scanned the man's face and knew immediately that something was amiss. "Leave us," he ordered when the guards stared blankly at him for instruction. The guards bowed and left the area, though stood near, guarding their king from the human.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"It is about the twins and Elrond," Aragorn answered as he sat under a tree in the glade the king had been resting in.

Thranduil came closer to him and sat down, waiting for the man to reveal his pain.

"He… he has banished the twins—" Aragorn said, but he was cut off by Thranduil.

"Why? Why would he banish his own sons?" Thranduil asked incredulously.

Aragorn could see the inquisitiveness in the king's eyes winking at him as the blonde elf waited for an answer. "Because… because… they _assumed_ … two years ago, when they said that Legolas was dead, it was only an assumption. He may have been alive," Aragorn vacillatedly answered and turned toward the king, waiting for his reaction.

Thranduil tried to calm the fuse that ignited his anger, knowing that the deep sadness he was pushing away could not help him now. He needed to find his son, first and foremost.

"Your Highness?" Aragorn asked, both fearful and deeply worried.

"I am alright…" Thranduil answered, and took deep breaths before he continued, "Have you heard from the twins lately?"

Aragorn shook his head negatively.

"What about your father?" Thranduil asked.

"I do not know, I left him right away, heading here to tell you the news," Aragorn answered.

"You should not leave your father, not like this," Thranduil said to him softly.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"Because… your father must be feel badly; he must have wished that you had been there to help my son and realize the twins' mistakes and he must feel terrible for having banished his own sons," Thranduil answered.

"How would you know that?"

"Besides being a king, I am also a father," Thranduil answered, and then he bent his head. Then he took a deep breath and spoke in broken sobs, "I… I miss my son…"

Aragorn wept the tears from his eyes, as he too missed Legolas, and he lay his hand on Thranduil's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "We will find him, Your Highness."

"You give me hope and faith, even when I thought it lost two years ago." Thranduil said through the tears.

 _

* * *

_

 _One day later…_

 **Minas Tirith**

Groups of men were about to leave Gondor, by the order of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, their mission to save Osgiliath from the orcs that been sent by Sauron. Boromir and Faramir were amongst the men, ready to show their worth.

Yet before they rode, Faramir noticed the smile Denethor graced his oldest son with, while giving his youngest a death glare. Then they rode through the gates and continued, Faramir riding separately from the group. It was almost a relief when no one stopped to look for him. All he wanted was to be alone, a great sadness clutching his heart and warm tears cascading down his cheeks. He continued to ride, but this time away from the group.

He knew that his father loved his brother more than himself.

He wandered blindly toward a band of elves and men who drew bows and swords around him. Faramir did not weep the tears away, but he seemed not to care any more for what was happening around him, until sharp voice made him raise his head and take notice.

"Stop or you will be slain!"

Faramir looked around fearfully as he heard the voice and thought to call for help. But if he did that, his brother and father would know how worthless he was.

"Do whatever you want… I do not care anymore…" Faramir mumbled, giving them his weapons.

"What should we do with him?"

"He shall stay with us, and if no one wants him, he will join us…" the leader answered. Faramir was taken without any resistance, to his kidnapper's relief.

* * *

An arrow hit the gate, a note tied tightly to it—a note that could save the youngest son of Denethor.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Leaving You Behind Chapter 5

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 5

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

**  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

**One was taken**

**One left behind…**

Two were banished!

__  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   


Family's love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

_Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

5.

**Minas Tirith**

Denethor stared at the note:

_"If Faramir is important to you, you have to come to Osgiliath, with no guards, if you want him alive… or he will die a slow death, in front of any men from your palace."_

Denethor found no words, but he let a smile spread over his face as he thought of his favored son who rode with his guards safely away from Osgiliath. The Steward tore the note and threw it on the floor, and then he laughed, laughed until he coughed, and then he laughed some more, enjoying the moment.

He wished to thank whoever had caught Faramir and wondered who the hero was, for at long last he had gotten rid of the Steward's youngest son.

Faramir disappointed him time after time, and he had had enough. At least he had another child that made him proud. Boromir was worth everything, and he loved him dearly, much, much more than Faramir.

'At least, they did not catch Boromir…' Denethor thought in relief.

Denethor took another breath, and then in his mind he repeated his words. He moved in anger, remembering the part about being in Osgiliath alone and yet his eldest was already on his way to the place with a patrol team. Worry grew in the father's heart for his elder son.

"Boromir, I hope that who ever it is did not got you too, because if they did, I will kill them myself for killing _you_ ," Denethor said as he stared to get armed, and then he walked to the stables.

* * *

**Imladris**

Glorfindel grew worried for his friend, since Elrond's breakdown. Elrond had not left his room, neither eating nor sleeping. The Balrog Slayer had to be there for him, forcing his friend and lord to eat, to regain strength, and yet he failed time after time.

"My Lord Elrond," Glorfindel tried softly to reach him, "You have to eat something. Look at yourself."

Elrond only mumbled sadly that he felt his life coming to an end. "What matters now? My sons left me because I am a selfish father, they hated me… they hated me…" Elrond started to cry. He felt lost and broken. His sons were his life, his heart and his very soul. He loved them, and yet he kept blaming himself for their banishment.

"They will be back. You will see. They will be back," Glorfindel tried to cheer him up, but it seemed that it did not succeed as he had hoped.

"They will not be back! All of this, all of this, because of me…" Elrond sank into his self-pity and blame.

Glorfindel stood and scanned his lord; for him, the elf seemed hopeless, but he wished him the best. "You have to hold yourself in one piece, my lord," Glorfindel said seriously.

"What does it matter now? They have gone… and I… I lost everything that I have …" Elrond cried in despair.

Glorfindel wished that he could do something, but it seemed that there was nothing for him to do.

* * *

**  
_Mirkwood_   
**

Green leaves fell from the trees, and soon surrounded the King and Aragorn.

"I miss him so much…" King Thranduil cried as he saw the green leaves fall around him.

"We will find him, Your Highness." Aragorn tried to give hope to the king.

"You can call me 'Thranduil'; that is my name." Thranduil said, and added, "No titles amongst my son's friends."

Aragorn grinned with a large smile toward the king, almost alarming the older elf, who had no idea why the younger man was smiling.

"What?" Thranduil asked curiously.

"You told me the exact thing that Legolas told me," Aragorn answered.

"Oh… I see… I did the same as my son, by saying it." Thranduil grinned back.

"Aye, Thranduil. Besides, a little smiling amongst friends would do good, don't you think?" Aragorn asked.

"Aye, I think that you are right," Thranduil answered. "Since Legolas is gone, I do not smile. I… I though that I lost a life, and to smile would be to disgrace my son."

* * *

**Lothlórien**

"Please grandma, please… help him…" Elrohir begged as he saw his twin's skin grow paler and paler. He had to hold him tighter, as he could feel the muscles relax.

Lord Celeborn walked over to the twins, and took Elladan from Elrohir's arms. "I will take care of him, and you will stay with your grandmother," Celeborn said, leaving with the wounded twin.

"Now, do you wish to tell me, from the beginning, why your father banished you in the first place?" Galadriel asked, as she stared at the young twin with curiosity etched into her fair features, hoping to find some explanation to all of this.

End of Chapter 5.

* * *

_Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year._


	6. Leaving You Behind Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 6

  
Share  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **Summary/Teaser**

 _There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…**

Two were banished!

 _ **The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**_

Family's love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **6.**

 _Mirkwood_

Thranduil scanned the man's face and said, "Come, we are leaving."

"Leaving? Where are we going, Thranduil?" Aragorn asked wondered.

"Back to Imladris," Thranduil answered, seeing the man's reaction. Aragorn stood there, frozen in place, frowning like a statue. The king continued kindly, "He is your father; he loves you. I am guessing that he mightbe going through a hard time, as you and the twins left the house."

Aragorn's gray eyes scanned the king, noticed the calm mask on the king's face. "What road should we take?"the Ranger asked.

Thranduil stared at the horizon, sighed, and then answered, "The same road you came, and we are not going alone, my guards are coming too."

"When do we leave?" Aragorn asked, his eyes still set on the king. The human feared the meeting with his father a little, as he was still a littleupset about leaving.

Thranduil scanned the man's face, and moved his hand to grip his companion's shoulder, to let him know that he cared for him. "Right now," Thranduil answered. "You have to understand that your father loves you; you are his son too. By leaving him that way, you broke his heart, and I fear for the worst."

"Why do you fear? What could possibly be the worse?" Aragorn asked, not knowing what the king meant. As Thranduil talked, he steered his young friend toward the horses.

"Broken heart… of losing what really matters: the ones that are important to us, that keep us alive… and I hope that it is not too late." Thranduil answered with heavy heart as he glanced at Aragorn.

 _

* * *

_

 _Lothlórien_

"Now, do you wish to tell me, from the beginning, why your father banished you in the first place?" Galadriel asked, as she stared at the young twin with curiosity etched into her fair features, hoping to find some explanation to all of this.

Elrohir stared at the floor; he was too ashamed to look into his grandmother's eyes as said the words.

"Elrohir, look at me!" Galadriel demanded when she saw where the young one's gaze lingered.

Elrohir raised his head slowly, as he feared to face her.

"Tell me." She softly said to him, and reached her hand outto caress his face.

"F… My Lord Elrond banished us because we assumed that Legolas was dead... two years ago…" Elrohir said, tears coming to his eyes, and he lowered his head again as he softly sobbed.

Galadriel embraced him as a mother would her child, and guaranteed that everything would be alright, they are in good hands now.

 _

* * *

_

 _Imladris_

Glorfindel watched his lord every single day as he feared that Elrond would soon fade of broken heart because his family had been torn apart. the Balrog Slayer sat by Elrond's bed, speaking to him. "My lord, they will come back… please you have to have some faith and hope," Glorfindel whispered pleadingly.

Elrond seemed grew paler day after day, and each day Glorfindel feared might be his end.

"Elrond, when your sons be back home, what would you like me to tell them, if you are gone?" Glorfindel asked wearily, and then he left the room. He _had_ to.

After his friend left, tears fell over Elrond's pale face, tears of loss and failure. Elrond wondered, 'Is that what you want? If your sons comeback to you…'

 _

* * *

_

 _Osgiliath_

 _ **2 Days later…** _

Groups of men had arrived. Boromir turned his head towardthe rear guards, waiting to see his brother. Boromir scanned each man, looking for Faramir. 'Faramir, where are you?' Boromir thought wearily, hoping that his brother was not wounded.

Boromir questioned everyone in the group to no avail. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster, like there was something that he felt about his brother, something that seemed to be very wrong.

As he finished to asking the last man, he walked over tohis horse. His mind was full of worried thoughts about his brother, his _younger_ brother, that he had cared for since his mother died when Faramir was only six years old.

He really hoped that Faramir did not take their father's words seriously. Boromir tried to remember the years before- had Denethor ever even hugged or kissed Faramir for a job well done? Boromir couldn't remember any such time.

He truly hoped that Faramir was not hurt, because he now made a promise to himself to let their father know that Faramir is his son and needs the same care and love that he, Boromir, receives. He also promised himself to watch Faramir's back, not to let the younger man out of his sight, as he truly loved his brother.

Boromir mounted his horse and ordered to the group to stay alert while hewent in search of his brother.

While Boromir rode he remembered the words that would always make his brother cry. " _That will depend on the manner of your return."_

Boromir could see the agonizing tears burst from his brother in his mind's eye. It seemed to him that their father did not wish for Faramir to live, as if he would be better dead than alive.

It tore Boromir's heart; one side of him wanted to yell at his father for these words, and his other side wanted to comfort his brother. He did not know what he should do first.

* * *

"Boromir?" Faramir asked in surprise. The younger man wondered why his brother was there all alone and where the other men were.

The leader held Faramir and asked him, "Who is this?"

"This is Boromir, my brother, the worthy one," Faramir answered, choking downthe tears and shame. He swallowed and added, "He is the one that my father loves most of all."

The leader stared of him with a large grin and released Faramir to his guards until Denethor appeared. 'Now things will turn upside down…' he thought.

* * *

"Lárimsë!" the leader called.

Lárimsë was his second in command. He had found that elf five years ago, abandoned near Nimrodel River, covered with bruises. In first he thought that the elf was dead, as the elf was paler than the moonlight due to a great loss of blood, but after he took a look at him and checked him, the elf was alive, albeit sore.

Lárimsë walked over to his leader.

The leader pointed him towardBoromirand requested, "Catch this man, but hide him from the one we caught before, we need him too."

Lárimsë nodded and took a company with him, to catch the one that the leader asked him to. Few minutes later, Boromir was caught, and was taken elsewhere away from Faramir.

The group then waited for the father, Denethor,to show up. They wanted to catch him too.

Lárimsë stood behind his fearless leader, looking for more instruction. The leader turned to his second in command, and Lárimsë could see that the finger his leader pointed at Faramir meant that he wanted the man to be brought over. Lárimsë did as he was told, and went to bring the young man.

The leader took the young man and asked him if he had just seen dressed in black clothes arrive. "Is this the one you call 'father'?"

Faramir nodded, as it was to him hard to answer, and it was. He had no emotion of love toward him, nor did he think that he could ever love his father in the same way that he loved his brother.

"Lárimsë," Nũmēnald called.

Lárimsë stared at his leader and took several elves and men with him.

Nũmēnald clasped his hands to Faramir's shoulders and said softly very softly, "You will be loved once again, and if your father does not love you, or neither your brother, you can join us, for with us, everyone is a worthy."

Faramir nodded as he stared the leader of the group. Then he turned his gazetoward the ground, not yet convinced.

Nũmēnald put his fingerunder Faramir's chinand lifted the young man's head. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, Lord Faramir."

"Nũmēnald?" Lárimsë called suddenly.

"Think about that, young one," Nũmēnald said at him, and then he turned to Lárimsë. "Have you caught him?"

Lárimsë nodded, and pointed to where he put him. "Over there!"

"Good… now I will know for certain who is worthy in this family, and who deserves to die. Hannon-le, Lárimsë," Nũmēnald thanked him.

Nũmēnald glared with his black eyes at Denethor, the steward of Gondor, his gaze like a thousand daggers ready to go in for the kill. The leader walked toward Denethor and then said to the rest of his group, "Bring the others, and we will make this a judgment day."

Soon, Boromir and Faramir facing each other, they saw their father too.

"You, stand!" Nũmēnald called to Boromir, as Denethor and Faramir knelt side by side.

Boromir did as he was told and glared fearfully at the elf that gave the orders.

"Only you have the power to decide…" Nũmēnald began to say, but he was cut off by Boromir.

"Decide what exactly?" Boromir asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"Decide who will live, and who will die." Nũmēnald answered and then he nodded at his second in command.

Lárimsë noticed the nod that his leader gave him and pointed his sword into Boromir's back, letting him know that his fate would be judged as well.

Boromir could feel the cold steel in his back, and lay his eyes over his brother and father, not certain what he should answer. He loved them both, but knew that he should make a choice- a choice that would cost a life.

But what will he choose? Who will deserve to live? And who to die?

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

  
 _So... what is your guess? Who will he choose? Evil grin..._


	7. Leaving You Behind Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 7

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 7

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Gilraen Aclamense - Hannon le.

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir and Denethor too. And don't forget Éomer and Éowyn, their presences are needed for this story.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…**

Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **7.**

 **Imladris**

 _Two days after…_

Erestor ran over to his lord's room, he opened the door, and noticed his lord, standing by the window.

"My lord?" Erestor asked with caution.

Elrond stand near the window, his eyes were glassy, though it seemed to Erestor as if he had lost all hope about his sons returning home, and Erestor felt guilty, as he told the twins that they should go.

"My lord?" Erestor repeated his question, as he tried to calm his voice, not wanting to frame himself through the guilt that might be heard.

"What is it, Erestor?" Elrond asked him weakly, not moving his face away from the window.

"I have to confess something to you," Erestor said, lowering his head with shame.

He was ashamed of his behavior over the twins. He knew that he had neglected them as they _were_ the ones that needed him the most. True, he was Imladris's Advisor, and yet he felt that he failed them, as they were in need of his advices, he found himself speechless.

"What do you mean, mellon?" Elrond asked, still not moving his head from the window.

"The night they left, your sons came to me, seeking my advice, but my lord, I had none to giving them, I simply told them that it would best if they left." Erestor said lowering his head with shame for his act.

Elrond walked towards him, still pale as the moonlight. He moved his hands over his advisor's shoulders, and clasped them. Making his advisor's eyes lock on his, as he softly said, "We all made mistakes, now it is time to heal what it is ruined."

Erestor stared over his lord and friend with confused eyes, he thought that he was going to yell at him, or say something worse. But Elrond did nothing of what he thought.

"My lord?" Erestor quietly asks, his eyes still set over him.

"What is it mellon-nin?" Elrond asks.

Erestor noticed the weeping tears from his friend, as he swallowed them.

"How are you feeling?" Erestor asks, he feared for his friend's health, for to him, it seemed that Elrond lost his color and his body grew paler and weaker.

Elrond let out a heavy sigh, and broke eye contact with Erestor as he weakly walked over the window, and stared… looking for his sons to return home… to him.

"My lord?" Erestor asks with concern.

"Am I a good father?" Elrond turned to face his advisor; looking in his eyes, waiting for an answer.

Erestor stared over his friend, and again he found himself speechless, as he did not want to hurt him by saying the wrong words.

Erestor could feel his friend's hard stare over him, and stammered. "You… are a good father to them… my friend."

Then, Elrond snapped, "Then… why am I alone? Why did not they come back? Why?"

Erestor opened his mouth, and then he closed it, as he had nothing to say, as he only stared him.

Lucky for Lord Erestor that Lord Glorfindel entered inside; covered by silence he puts the meal that he took from the maid onto the table.

"My lords?" Glorfindel asked as he found himself in uncomfortable situation.

He turned his head from Erestor to Elrond hope to find what occurred.

"Am I a good father, mellon?" Elrond asks Glorfindel: the same question that he asked Erestor.

Glorfindel walked over his lord and friend, he grinned as he answered, "You are a good father to your sons, and even if you make mistakes, they will understand," he stared over his lord, and then he tried to assure him, "they will be back, do not fear that they won't, just give them time, and forgive yourself, because guilt and anger will bring you nowhere, mellon-nin."

Elrond smiled back, and thanked him, "Hannon le, mellon-nin."

Glorfindel nodded him, and then he lead him over the table, over his chair, to eat some food, so he could gather his strength back.

* * *

 **On the way to Imladris…**

Thranduil, stared over the human that rode next to him, as he examined his face.

Thranduil could feel the soft touch of the wind as it blew on his face. He seemed to be too much in thought as Aragorn stopped his horse and staring over him blankly.

"Thranduil, is there something wrong?" Aragorn asked and guided his horse over to that of the kings'.

"Forgive me," Thranduil lowered his head, noticing the support that he got from Aragorn, he admitted, "I just remembered the time when you and my son met for the first time, and my reaction to it… and I just thought of changing the time, for everything that I said to you, accused you of… and yet, still after what I said, you two stuck together, as the bond of your friendship grew, and I just hope you could forgive me of what I said…"

"I know, your son told me in the same day, after the two of you argued, he told me why you were so afraid of me," Aragorn smiled and then he continued, "Legolas, was, as it seemed loyal to us both, I mean, he, I guess, did not want to lose us both."

"Hannon-le." Thranduil thanked, and smiled back.

"Had I been that bad?" Aragorn asked, grinning over at the king, and then he let his mind return to the day that he and Legolas meet.

 **  
_Flashback_   
**

_  
**Five years ago… in Mirkwood**   
_

_It was a dark night, very dark as he walked-well- wondered in the woods, tried to find a way, or at least to find a light, as he held the rope tight, not wanting to release the creature._

 _Then he heard noises moving around him. He moved his free hand to touch and feel the air; he closed his eyes, trying to hear the nature as it surrounded him._

 _He opened his mouth, wanting to say anything, but before he said anything, he tried to control his voice, he did not want whoever was listening to hear the fear in his voice, he took a deep breath and shouted, "WHO IS THERE?"_

" _IT DEPENDS, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ISYOUR BUSNIESS IN MIRKWOOD?"_

" _I am Aragorn, friend of Lord Elrond, and Gandalf," he said, calmly as he could, and then he continued, as he wiped the sweat away with his free hand, "I came on Gandalf's request, to bring the creature, Gollum, to the dungeons."_

" _If you are a friend of Lord Elrond, can you tell me what is the most thing that Elrohir hates?" the elf asked him as he came closer at him, covered by the shadows of the night._

 _Aragorn whistles as he knew the answered, and then he answered as big smile covered his face, "I can tell, that Elrohir hates the most when Elladan interrupts him as he thinking, but that is not enough, I mean, 'Dan also smacked him, like he was boring and wanted to play with his twin, not knowing that his half hates it, or just Elrohir done a good job as he hidden it away."_

" _Not bad for a human," the elf said, as he came closer than before, and Aragorn could see his blond hair, and his blue eyes that seemed to be like a lighthouse, watching him from getting lost, or even lost in the dark, and then he added, as he noticed the frown look that appeared over his face, "Here, held this, you will see better from the blinding dark, that fell upon us." As he handed him the lantern, and lead the way._

 _It did not take much longer as Aragorn could see the palace, guarded tightly._

" _Give me the rope!" Aragorn heard the order, and did as he was told._

 _The elf moved the creature over the guards and ordered, "Put him in the dungeons, and do not let him escape," then he turned over the human, he noticed the frown or was it fear that salient in his eyes, and added over the guards, "the creature is dangerous, be careful!"_

" _Yes your Highness." The guard quietly said as he bowed over the elf._

 _Then, the elf walked over the human, and said over him, "Come, as a friend of Lord Elrond, you need to sleep, and you must stay…"_

 _Aragorn nodded, as he himself, did not wish to try to find the way alone in that darkness._

 _Aragorn followed the elf inside the palace; he saw all the candles that brought some lightness inside the hall, and for every candle an Armour guard kept watch, his heart almost stopped as he never remembered seeing a place like guarded so tight… it was like something bad was going to happen._

" _Aragorn…" he suddenly heard his name, he snapped out of his thought._

" _I must be tired," Aragorn said._

 _The elf walked over a door, and opened it widly, the man came forward and stared inside._

" _This is your room, the guards will give you clothes and towels, and you can take shower. Then in the morning, you will meet the king himself." The elf said. He then stared over at the guard that was beside him and nodded. The guard handed him the towels and the clothes and then he pointed him over the room where he could wash and relieve himself._

" _Hannon-le." Aragorn said, thanking both the strange elf and the guard. He closed the door beside him, and walked over the bed, sitting on the edge._

' _Who is that elf?' Aragorn wondered, and thanked the Valar for the kindness of that elf, for his caring._

 _  
**  


* * *

**   
_

_  
**The next morning…**   
_

_Aragorn woke at the first light, just as the sun sent her beams through the window, touching his eyes softly._

 _Aragorn groaned as he woke, he rubbed his eyes, and then he snapped them opened as he remembered that the king might be waiting for him._

 _He changed his clothes in haste, and left the room, closing the door as quietly as he could. Then he turned around and noticed the smirked elf that appeared to welcome him._

" _Come, the king is waiting…" the elf still smirked as he showed him the way to the king's room._

 _As Aragorn entered the room he could see long red carpet covering most of the floor. The red carpet stopped by the stairs near the king's chair, and Aragorn could see two more chairs that were next to the king's chair._

" _Come forward, human!" Aragorn heard the hard, cold yell that was the voice that called for him like an order, and he did as he was told._

" _Where is your manners, human? Do you not know that you are standing in front of a King?" King Thranduil snapped st the human with hard and strong voice._

 _Aragorn bowed and knelt on in front of the king. When he received a nod Aragorn stood, but said nothing._

" _What is your business in my realm, human?" the king asked, he turned to the elf that stood behind him, and asked, "Are you alright, ion-nin? Did this human hurt you?"_

" _I am fine Adar, that human did nothing to me, and he came by the request of Gandalf and he is known in Lord Elrond's house," the elf looked over the king and added with a smile, "He is not our foe, though I could feel his fear, he is a friend, he has a good heart, Ada."_

 _The king came closer over Aragorn, and Aragorn could see his veins, he was so angry. The king hurtfully accused, "Stay away from my son, you filthy man, I could feel your fear, you are just as the rest of the men, only came to destroy, but I will not let you take my son from me."_

" _But Ada…" the elf muttered to the king as he hurried after him, and argued with him._

 _Aragorn watched them as they argued, he didn't really know what was going on, or why the elf saving him from the king's blaming, and accusing. It seemed that the elf wanted to be his friend._

' _Is he the king's son?' Aragorn wondered, 'I wondered why he kept his identity hidden in the dark?'_

 _The elf came towards him and led him to other room. He opened the door, waited for him to go inside, and then he too entered, closing the door._

 _Once the door was closed, Aragorn stared over the elf that was standing opposite him and for once, Aragorn watched him, as the Sun embraced the elf into her welcomed rays, as he was she on child._

" _Who are you?" Aragorn asked with curiosity, as he tried to digestion what had happened._

" _I am Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, the King," Legolas introduced over the human with a little smile on his face, and added, "But you can call me Legolas, and no Prince is needed."_

 _Aragorn nodded at him, with a smile upon his face, he grinned back, "I am Aragorn, I'm known as Estel, from Imladris… so **you** are the prince that the twins told me about…"_

" _What exactly did they say, mellon?" Legolas asked him fearfully, not knowing if the human accepted his friendship._

" _They said, and I quote: 'The most caring elf in Middle-Earth that they ever knew…' and they said that they are glad that you are their friends as well." Aragorn answered smiling over at the prince._

 _The prince nodded at him, and Aragorn could see the smile that appeared on Legolas' face faded to a serious mask._

" _Forgive me, for my father's behavior… he… we have had bad encounters with men, they hurt us, and killed… they killed my Nana. After that my father decided that all the men are bad." Legolas explained, hoped that Aragorn would forgive him for his father's mistake._

" _I forgive you, mellon-nin, but I have a question for you," Aragorn gracefully said as he watched the prince who nodded lightly, and continued, "Why do you not hate me as your father does?"_

" _Then, mellon, we had something in common." Legolas answered with a riddle, making the man wonder, he could see the confusion in the man's face. He added, "Gandalf. Gandalf was the one that told me stories, as he told me the kindness of men, and even the evilness," Legolas explained and then he sighed and continued, "But as you came, I could see and feel the kindness in your heart, but also the hurt and the pain of losing your mother. I feel the same pain as you, how terrible is to lose someone that you love…"_

 _As Aragorn kept staring over Legolas, he could see the tears rolling down his cheeks._

 _  
**End of Flashback**   
_

"Aragorn?" the king asked, as he noticed the blank look that appeared on the man's face.

"Aragorn?" Thranduil asked again, with worry this time.

He moved his hand over the man's shoulder, tried to shake him a bit, to wake him from the thought that deepened in his mind.

The shake seemed to wake him, as Aragorn shook his head, and then he found himself looking at the king, and frowned in confusion.

"Aragorn? What happened?"

"I seemed to be caught by the memories, forgive me." Aragorn mumbled.

"As you said to me, **we** will find him, mellon-nin. And there is nothing to forgive, as memories remind us what kind of men, or elves, we are." Thranduil sighed and a smile appeared in his face.

Aragorn smiled back.

 **  


* * *

**

**The way through the marshes…**

Éomer rode through the marshes. He was careful not to stare over the water, he had heard of the tale of – faces floating in the water, still, rotting and pale- and of flickering flames on the swamps. Eomer could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rose as a feeling of dread filled him inside.

As Éomer rode he heard strong voices came, but he could not see a thing.

* * *

 **Lothlórien**

Elrohir was led outside by his grandmother, she led him to the mirror.

Galadriel descended to her garden in a glade and filled a silver ewer with water from a trickling stream. She stood before an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin upon it. The Lady turned towards Elrohir.

"Grandma?" Elrohir asked her in confusion.

"Will you look at the mirror?" Galadriel asked.

Elrohir saw her pouring the water into the silver mirror.

Elrohir looked at her with doubts in his mind. But as he stared he saw her determined look, and cautiously stepped towards the mirror.

Elrohir saw first the limp form of Legolas, as blood surrounded him, and then the images ran, and Elladan stared at him with sorrow as if something bad happened, and then he saw his father, knelt on the gray ground, crying.

Elrohir lowered his head and started to cry.

He never wished to see his father cry, not like this.

"Elrohir?" Galadriel asked, as she walked over him, kneeling beside him. She tried to comfort him, take the tears away.

"Is this going to happen? Is father going to lose us?" Elrohir asked with fear.

"Only you can change what you have seen, Elrohir," Galadriel answered softly, "Everyone makes mistakes, even your father. He does love you, very much so."

"Then… then… why?" Elrohir asked as he swallowed his tears, but Galadriel could hear the anger in his voice.

"It was a only a moment of fear that fogged your father's mind, it is like the fear that you and Elladan felt two years ago, when you saw Estel, laying on the ground, covered with blood."

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

  
 _Still love me?_


	8. Leaving You Behind Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 8

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 8

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Gilraen Aclamense

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir and Denethor too. And don't forget Éomer and Éowyn, their presences are needed for this story.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…**

Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **8.**

 **The way through the marshes…**

Éomer followed the strong voices, as he tried to ride away from the swamps, not daring to look into the water. It made him feel sick.

He missed Rohan, he missed his uncle, he did not like to leave his home country, and yet, his uncle, King Théoden, sent him on a simple assignment, to bring his son, Théodred, home.

But the assignment was not that easy as his uncle believed. After all, he had to pass the swamps first, and then follow tracks, that in itself could be a very difficult task.

He heard about the Ranger of the North, and decided that he might need to find him and ask for his assistance to track and find his cousin as soon as possible.

He heard louder noises … and yet he did not see anything.

"W… who is there?" he asked in vacillated way fearing the unknown.

No one answered, and yet he could swear that he could still hear noises.

He stared anxiously over the fogged horizon, not daring to stare over the swamps.

He dismounted his horse, and with shaky hands he led his horse after him, as he fearfully tried to track the voices by himself.

Éomer could hear the voices more clearly, he seemed to be approaching the cause.

The scene in front of him was terrifying; he watched as bunch of men beat someone, and he dearly hoped that it was not Théodred.

He came toward the men. He took a deep breath and asked, "What is going on here?"

The men turn as one, as they stare at him with swords in their hands.

Éomer could see the shine in their swords; his eyes were wide in fear.

'What am I going to do now?' Éomer asked himself as he continued to stare over the swords.

* * *

 **Imladris…**

 _At night_

Elrond lay on the bed dreaming. It seemed to the lords, watching him in fear that they might lose him.

They watched him as he moved his hand over the blank air, and mumbled quietly.

Erestor glanced at Lord Glorfindel.

Glorfindel stared back over him, and yet he said nothing. He opened the door and he cautiously walked outside of his lord's room and over to his own.

Erestor stared at him with a complete shock in his eyes, he could not comprehend what he just happened. He sighed and walked to his room as well, feeling for the first time how tired he had become.

Erestor could hear someone shouting over him, as he turned around he noticed it was Lindir's voice, which was laced with joy, calling: "Someone approaches! Someone approaches!"

"Who? Have you seen who it was?" Erestor asked, a glint of hope shinning in his eyes.

"Nay…" Lindir answered, walking back outside the house.

Erestor followed him.

"King Thranduil and Aragorn are here!" the guards announced.

Erestor smiled and bowed to the guests.

"Your Majesty it is good to see you," Erestor greeted the king, then he turned to face Aragorn saying, "Your father missed you, go to him, save him from fading, go now… saes…"

Aragorn stared over Erestor with a complete shock on his face, seemingly stunned by the words, as he thought, 'Is father fading because of _me_?'

Thranduil scanned Aragorn's face and grew concerned, he walked closer to him and softly said, "Go… let him see that you are here…"

"Hannon-le, Thranduil." Aragorn said running into the house.

Erestor exchanged looks between the king and Aragorn, wondering what had happened between them, but saying nothing.

"Guards!" Erestor called, as they appeared, he said, "Prepare a room for the king."

"Hannon-le, Erestor." Thranduil thanked him, also stepping into the house.

Erestor followed him.

* * *

 **Lothlórien**

"Do you love your Adar gwenneth?" Galadriel asked the younger twin.

"I do, but I also fear that he will not accept me nor 'Dan." Elrohir answered fearfully.

"Do not let the fear conquer your body, Elrohir, in that way, you will lose everything. You _must_ control your fear, in this you will be strong." Galadriel gracefully said to him.

"Hannon-le," Elrohir thanked her for her words, and then he asked with worry, "Is 'Dan all right?"

"He is healing, and I should mention, that he misses your company… remind him of what I told you last night, as you looked into the mirror." Galadriel reminded him, her voice ringing with the wind that blew on the younger twin's face.

* * *

 **Osgiliath**

Boromir exchanged glanced between his father and brother.

He noticed how much fear Faramir had in his eyes and his brothers shaky limp, and then he turned to glance at his father.

His father still stared at him; he tried to pull away from the stare, to continue to watch over his little brother that he took care of in devotion as their mother died. But could not, his father's stare was hard as Denethor glared deeply into his elder son.

Boromir could felt the sharp sting of the sword pushed over his chin with power, he could swear that he could smell his own blood as it started to dropped down from his clothes, he held his breath.

As the pain first started to touch his body, he lets his mind dropped over his last memory of his mother… hoped that this flash would let him know who he should choose to die, and whom to live.

 **  
_Flashback_   
**

_Boromir was ten years old when Finduilas, his mother died._

 _Faramir was only five years old when his mother died._

 _Boromir noticed the his little brother's anxious face, and came to ask, what was bothering him._

" _What is wrong 'amir?" Boromir asked with concern._

" _Mother died… I missed her…" Faramir cried in despair._

" _I miss her too. 'amir." Boromir comforted his brother._

" _Boromir!" Denethor called for his son._

" _What is it father?" Boromir asked, looked concerned._

" _Help me, my son." Denethor answered and then with glare in his voice, he said, "Stay away from your brother, he cannot even hold a sword, you can, and that is why I need your aid."_

" _But father…" Boromir tried to protest, but his father cuts him off._

" _No 'but', now come along." Denethor called to him with anger in his voice._

 _With defeat in his eyes, Boromir tried to get his brother to come with him, not wanting to leave him alone, so he demanded, "I come if Faramir comes too."_

" _Fine. Now tell your brother that we need to hurry and we are not going to stop." Denethor pejoratively said over him._

 _Boromir hurried over his little brother and let him know that they needed to go._

" _Come 'amir, come with me, I will take care of you." Boromir said to his young brother softly, he truly loves him, after all, it was his little brother._

 _Faramir hugged his big brother, and mumbled 'thank you' to him._

" _I love you too. Now come on, 'amir, father is waiting."_

 _Faramir tried to follow his brothers lead, but every time that he took a step he found himself falling from rocks, stones, or whatever was on the path, the boy fell._

 _Boromir heard the yearning and whimpering from his little brother, he heard him as he cried with pain, he turned around and wanted to go, but he stopped as he noticed his father glaring hard at him._

" _Forgive me Faramir." Boromir whispered in despair as he noticed how much blood dropped from some cuts upon his younger sibling._

 _There was a huge length between the father and son that walked together and Faramir, who tried to follow their lead, but he found himself on the ground. He did cry, but no one came to the aid of the five year old boy._

" _That is enough! What is your brother trying to do, slow me down?" Denethor grimly asked his son._

" _What are you standing around for? Grab your brother!"_

" _Yes father." Boromir said, and hurried with joy in his heart to his little brother._

 _As he approached his brother, he placed a hand on Faramir's shoulder, the young boy pushed away from Boromir._

 _Boromir knelt beside the boy and tried to hold him, but Faramir did not wish for his comfort._

" _Forgive me, 'amir, I wanted to help, but father…" Boromir tried to say, hoped that his words would explained what had been going on._

" _Hates me…" Faramir sadly said, not looking over his brother._

" _No, he does not hate you, he…" Boromir tried to explain again only to be cut off by his brother._

" _Does hate me…" Faramir repeated as tears continued to fall down his cheeks._

" _Oh… Faramir…" Boromir took his sibling into his comforting embraced._

" _HURRY UP, I DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY!" Denethor yelled at them as he continued walking._

" _Hold me?" Faramir begged his brother as he moved his hands around his brother's neck._

" _That I will do," Boromir assured him and then he added, "Hold me tight I am going to run now, I do not want you to fall, little brother."_

" _Tight as I can 'mir."_

 _Boromir ran over his father as Faramir was held in his hands. Boromir cursed himself for not checking the cuts and for not at least wiping the blood from it. Did he want his brother to be infected?_

 **  
_End of Flashback_   
**

"What have you decided human?" Lárimsë asked as he pushed the sword deeper and deeper into Boromir's chin.

"Stop, please, you hurt him…" Faramir asked from them. He feared for his brother more than himself. Faramir knew how much his brother loved him and he returned that love in large amounts.

"Silence!" Lárimsë snapped, he hoped to hear what the man in front of him would decide.

"I do not have the whole day, neither to my leader and friend, now you better speak up soon human or they both will die in front of you." Lárimsë warned him.

* * *

 **Imladris**

Aragorn walked over his father's room. He let out a deep groan before he entered inside the room; he noticed the pale shade in his father's face, the fading light in his eyes and wondered. Was he to blame of what had happened to him, to his father?

After all, he _did_ just leave his father like that without saying anything, he just left.

"Adar…" Aragorn whispered softly as he feared to call, not knowing how his father would react.

"Who is this? I can not feel your presence…" Elrond asked, seemed surprised by his blindness as the fading might have already taken affect.

"It is I Adar, Estel…" Aragorn answered walking towards his father.

Then Aragorn could see the brighter glow suddenly appeared on his Adar's face.

"Adar? What is it?" Aragorn asked with fear.

"Nothing ion, I am just glad that you are back, I have missed you." Elrond answered him as he sat on the bed. He found himself staring into his son's eyes as a smile soon covered his face.

"I missed you too Adar." Aragorn said, and then he remembered something that he forgot to mention, "Thranduil came with me, he is here, he was worried for you."

"Thranduil? What is he doing here?" Elrond asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

End of Chapter 8.

* * *

  
 _Hope you love it._


	9. Leaving You Behind Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 9

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 9

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Gilraen Aclamense

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir and Denethor too. And don't forget Éomer and Éowyn, their presences are needed for this story.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…**

Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **9.**

 **Imladris**

"Thranduil? What is he doing here?" Elrond asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

"He was the one to encourage me to return to you Adar," Aragorn explained, "I came with him, because he knows how hard it is to lose the one that you love, us."

"So… he came because he was worried about me?" Elrond asked, in his mind he did not know why the king would come.

"Yes he does Adar, and I hope that you could forgive me for leaving you… I was just…" Aragorn apologized but stopped as he noticed his father finger on his lips.

"I know… and I do forgive you my son." Elrond said gently. He clasped the man by the shoulders as tears left his eyes.

 **  


* * *

**

**Next day… in the morning…**

The king was lead by Imladris' guards to the dining room, as he walked he noticed the smiles that were placed on the elves faces, and he hoped that it was because of his and Aragorn visit.

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood!" the guard announced as the king entered the room.

All the elves bowed to the incoming king, and Thranduil could see Elrond and Aragorn staring at him with a small smile upon their faces. He smiled back.

"My lord Elrond."

"King Thranduil."

They said to each other and then clasped each other's shoulders.

"It is good to see you, mellon-nin." Thranduil said to Elrond with a smile on his face, as it had been a long time since he last saw Elrond.

"It is good to see you too, though I wish it was under different circumstances…" Elrond said to him.

"Indeed, wise words mellon-nin," Thranduil smiled and then asked, "Are we waiting for someone or are we eating now…?"

"Mellon-nin, I seemed to forget how hungry you can become, have you not ate last night as you came?" Elrond grinned at him.

"Yes you did, and I…" Thranduil started to smirk at him but stopped his sentence before as he noticed the frown that Elrond gave him.

"What?" Aragorn asked with curiosity, hoping that Thranduil would continue his sentence.

"That I will tell you later mellon-nin," Thranduil whispered over the man.

"No you will not…" Elrond warned his friend.

"Did you do something that I should know Adar?" Aragorn asked with joy in his voice.

"No… it is not important, ion nin." Elrond's smile seemed to vanish.

"If it is not, so tell him, or do you prefer that I tell him." Thranduil teased his friend.

"No," Elrond's voice became harsh and he turned to look over Aragorn and said to him, "I will tell you later ion nin, now let us eat."

Elrond walked over the dining table, and let the maiden seat him, and the others followed.

Aragorn smirked, he could not wait to hear what had happened or what Elrond was hiding from him.

 **  


* * *

**

**Lothlórien**

Elrohir walked into the room that his other half was resting in. He stared at him and smiled lightly.

"Why are you smiling gwenneth?" Elladan asked, grinning at him.

"I am glad to see you alive and well…" Elrohir answered still smiling at his twin.

"'Ro, my hand was injured, nothing more." Elladan pointed out to his other half.

"I know, but I was… I am still worried for you…" Elrohir voice still shook with worry.

"I did not mean to scare you 'Ro…" Elladan said softly, wishing to calm his younger twin.

"But you did." Elrohir cried softly, as he let the hot tears fell from his eyes. He did not wish for his other half to see him crying like this. He felt like an elfling.

"Forgive me 'Ro," Elladan said gently. He took his younger brother in his arms and rubbed soothing circles in his back. He said soothing words to his younger brother, telling him that he was alive and well.

"I forgive you 'Dan." Elrohir lifted his head and stared at his twin. He let Elladan wipe his tears away.

"What are we going to do now, gwenneth?" Elladan asked him.

"I think we should head home, 'Dan," Elrohir answered. He could see the anger that filled his twin so he added, "You know, I looked into the mirror, and I could see how father cried upon the ashes on the ground… the ashes were us… we died…"

"You looked into the mirror?" Elladan asked in disbelief.

Elrohir nodded, and answered him, "I looked, and grandma told me that the same fog that blinded us two years ago was the same thing as father banished us."

"What?" Elladan asked, seemingly not understanding what his twin had said.

"I looked into the mirror… 'Dan, I saw father cry…" Elrohir answered and tears leaked from his eyes, as his mind conjured the image of his father crying on the ashes lying upon the ground.

"'Ro…" Elladan called gently to his twin.

Elrohir glanced at his other half as tears continued to fall down from his eyes, he stared and waited.

"Saes, stop crying…" Elladan said gently. He gave him one hand; hoping that the younger twin will take it for an embrace.

Elrohir almost collapsed on the bed that his twin was in, as he took the hand, and lost balance.

"Easy 'Ro, I'm still hurt…" Elladan grinned over his other half.

Elrohir stared at his twin, and noticed the smile over 'Dan's face, he smiled back.

"Why did I not look into the mirror? Why you?" Elladan teased his other half.

Elrohir stared with a smile on his face, and answered, "Because you, 'Dan, were busy, shooting the invisible and not ducking from the arrows, you got hurt, not me."

"What are we going to do, 'Ro?" Elladan asked his face became stoic, a sign that it was time to be serious.

"Return to Imladris?" Elrohir suggested with pleading eyes.

"But why gwenneth? He banished us!" Elladan exclaimed.

Elladan was still angry about how his father had acted; he still felt that his father hated them.

"Because 'Dan, if you had heard me before, and listened to my words; then you would know."

"Then repeat it, repeat your words." Elladan asked, trying to calm himself, knowing that anger would make it worse for both of them.

"Grandma told me, that it was the same fog that blinded our father as he banished us," Elrohir said and stared his brother, and then continued, "the same fog that attacked us two years earlier when all that mattered to us was saving Estel, so we did not check Legolas properly as we were trained to do."

"Then, you think that we should return?" Elladan asked his twin slowly.

"I do not know… I know that we are twins, but you went out first, and you are the elder amongst us, what do you think we should do?" Elrohir asked his twin.

Elladan stared at his twin frowning, and a little smile appeared on his face.

"What?" Elrohir asked, noticed the strange look that his other half giving him.

"You left me speechless for one moment, gwenneth," Elladan explained and then he shot back the grin that Elrohir gave him, "if you wish to go back home, then we will go, but I do want to look into the mirror too…"

"Ask grandma, maybe she will let you…" Elrohir said to his brother with huge grin. He looked insanely happy as he mumbled, "Hannon-le."

"That I will ask before we will go head back home, gwenneth." Elladan assured his twin.

"You do that…" Elrohir teased.

"'Ro… hannon-le." Elladan said to his half.

"What for?" Elrohir asked, frowning at his other half.

"For being my brother," Elladan answered, grinning at his other half showing him. His face bore a huge smile, "For being my _little_ brother."

"I am not little 'Dan, you should know better than that." Elrohir grinned at his twin.

"True, you are not, but still," Elladan said, seemingly agreeing with Elrohir's words, and then, "But still, gwenneth, you are _my little brother_."

 **  


* * *

**

**The way through the marshes…**

Éomer pulled his sword out, and continued to stare at the men.

He heard gallops of horses and shouts, but he was afraid to turn his head and to find whose shouts, because he thought that will be when the men start to attack him.

"Éomer!" he heard, but did not turn his head. His sword shining like the rays of the sun, he was ready to attack.

"Éomer… get out of the way…" Éomer could hear the harsh but soft voice of his sister.

"Éowyn? What are you doing here?" Éomer asked in disbelief.

"What do you think that I am doing here, big brother?" Éowyn smirked at her brother.

Éomer first noticed her sword as she handed it tight, and pointed over the men.

"I am here to save your life, as the other times…" Éowyn grinned at him, and dismounted from the horse.

"But why? How?" Éomer asked as he did not break connect between him and the men.

"We will deal with it later big brother, we need to save Théodred… it is Théodred, right…?" Éowyn said to him, as she walked in front of her brother and started to stroke every one of the men with the meaner eyes.

"I think… I do not know, I could not see the face… they are surrounded him all over… that I have in me some fear that he might be dead." Éomer said in despair.

Éomer took the right side while Éowyn took the left side. Each of them knocking the men down over the swamps.

Éomer smiles as he saw how many men he threw over the swamp as he thoughts 'at least it was not me… good work… now where is Éowyn?'

Éowyn was busy to fight the men as she found herself remembering the past…

 **  
_Flashback_   
**

_Éowyn was only at the age of 14 as she watched a first fight, and then King Théoden taught her how to use the sword properly._

 _Éomer smiled over his little sister, who now was grown as a woman, and sister to Théodred._

 _Éowyn had learnt to control the horse as she rode side by side to her older brother that tried to keep her safe._

 _They came to Théoden home after their father, Eomund, was killed while pursuing Orc raiders in the eastern marches. And their mother, Theodwyn, sickened and died soon afterwards._

 _Théoden was like a father to them as he tried to take care of them as he took care of his own son._

 _The siblings tried to keep each other safe from the threat of evil that surrounded them in every way they went._

 _And Éomer tried to do his best to take care his little sibling, not wanting her to get hurt, or die._

 **  
_End of Flashback_   
**

Soon all the savage men fell down, and Éowyn smirked at her big brother with triumph

"We won, now let us taken the wounded figure, and get out of here soon," Éowyn said to him, and added, "I do not wish to fight again with them."

"I am agree, now help me to saddle him on my horse," Éomer smiled at his sister, as they walked over the figure who lay motionless on the ground, as his own clothes seemed soaked with fresh and old blood.

Éowyn took the figure with her soft hands and could see the hands of her brother as he tried to help. Not wanting to see the figure fall on the ground while he was still wounded.

Éowyn held the figure while her brother mounted the horse, and then she helped him to saddle him in front of her brother.

Éomer waited for his sister to mount her horse too, before riding to Rohan. She mounted and then both were riding to Rohan with fierce determination hoping that it was their cousin, Théodred.

 **  


* * *

**

**Osgiliath**

Boromir stared at his sibling with wary eyes, as he remembered the time that he had _hurt_ him because his father told him to do so…

 **  
_Flashback_   
**

_Boromir cursed himself for not checking the cuts and for not at least wiping the blood from it. Did he want his brother to become infected?_

 _"Faramir, how do you feel?" Boromir asked his little brother softly._

 _The boy enjoyed the comfort in his big brother's arms, keeping him safe from his father, the father that did not want him._

" _Tired…" Faramir's sleepy voice was heard, and Boromir could feel the little hands grasp him hard, afraid that Boromir would leave him._

" _I will not leave you. 'mir, sleep." Boromir moved his hand over Faramir's back, and held him tight as he walked fast over to the inpatient father._

 _Faramir could not fall asleep so easily, though after all the tears that left his eyes before, he suddenly could feel his eyes closing, and darkness soon claimed him._

 _As Boromir finally reached his father's spot, he could feel the deep glare of his father gazing over the younger brother that he held in his arms._

" _You should have left him there," Denethor said to the older brother, and then he spat at the sleepy younger brother, "He is useless, leave him here."_

 _Boromir could feel the anger rise to his head, the veins in his head could blow when he gave the order._

" _No." Boromir glared at his father with anger in his eyes._

 _He held Faramir tight as he could, not wanting him to let go, after all he promised him that he would not leave him._

" _Let him go! I need you, you are the good son, I can see the fire in your voice, the anger the burst from you right now," Denethor said and reached over his eldest son shoulder and squeezed it lightly, then he added, "Me and you, we do not need someone who will be our burden, we are strong, he is weak. Leave him here!"_

 _Boromir almost cry as he heard the words that left his father. In one moment he wished to kill his father for his words, and now, he felt that his father loved him, but where does that leave poor Faramir?_

 _He was his brother, and he did not wish to hurt his brother, but does he have to?_

" _Leave him be, the world will decide if he lives or if he dies." Denethor said to the eldest, noticing the worried glance that Boromir gave his little brother._

 _Boromir became more worried than he already was. He feared to leave him alone, not wanting him to die, he wanted him to live and be protected by him._

" _Here, let me help you," Denethor said to him as he released the grasp hands from Boromir's clothes, and then when Boromir was free, he said, "Now come we need to walk faster, **he** slowed us already."  
_

 _Boromir stared over his father who started to walk, and then he return his glance over the five years boy that slept on the ground, not knowing what is going on around him._

" _Forgive me Faramir." He whispered as the wind blew on his face, and then he hurried over his father's side as tears pierce from his eyes._

 **  
_End of Flashback_   
**

Lárimsë stared over the human, and seemed that the patience of the elf is fading away.

"Speak now human, or I will kill one of them in front of you right now!" Lárimsë spoke at him with no mercy in his voice.

Boromir closed his eyes once, then opening them, as one thought light in his mind.

He raised his hand, ready to point over the man that he will send to kill.

Then he closed his eyes again, moving his hand left or right, and then stopped, and said with heavy heart, "Him!"

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Leaving You Behind Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 10

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 10

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Gilraen Aclamense - Hannon-le sweetie.

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir and Denethor too. And don't forget Éomer and Éowyn, their presences are needed for this story.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…**

Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **10.**

 **Osgiliath**

 _Then he closed his eyes again, moving his hand left and right and stopped. With a heavy heart he made his decision. "Him!"_

"So it is." Lárimsë smiled at his leader. Finally the man had made a decision.

Nũmēnald smiled at him, nodding to the men in his group to do their work.

"You need to open your eyes now human," Lárimsë taunted Boromir, "You need to see who you chose to die."

Boromir opened his eyes slowly-he did not want them to see how weak and afraid as he felt. He looked in fear at who he had chosen.

He saw the guards grab Faramir and pull him behind the bushes. Boromir could no see what was going on. He could only listen as swords were pulled from their sheathes and the blood curdling scream of his younger brother as they cut into him. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard the swords hit each other and then he heard the laughter.

Boromir could feel the blood rushing to his face. He knew that they were laughing at Faramir's dead body.

"Are you satisfied with killing my brother?" Boromir demanded angrily of the leader

Nũmēnald stared at the human with smile on his face. He turned to Lárimsë, "Release them!" He ordered.

"Is that it?" Boromir spat in fury. He suddenly noticed the large smile that appeared on his father's face.

"Aye, you are free to go, though without your weapons," Lárimsë said to them. When he saw that they are not going anywhere he yelled, "GO!"

Boromir hurried to his father. They ran away from the group, not looking back. They ran into the pack that Boromir left behind as he searched for his brother.

"Did you find your brother?" the man asked as Boromir as he noticed him.

"No I did not." Boromir lied with a heavy heart; he had indeed loved his brother. He noticed the hard deep glare that his father gave him.

"Then what are we going to do here, Denethor?" the man asked in confusion.

Denethor stared at the sky and then he answered with a smile, "On second thought, we need to go back to Minas Tirith, and guard it well. I foresee a great evil who will attack us soon, we must hasten."

"That's it?" Boromir asked as he tried to hold back the tears-he already missed the presence of his _little_ brother the one that he had sent to die.

"Yes, now where is your horse, my son?" Denethor asked him.

"Follow me…" Boromir said to his father. They walked to Boromir's horse as tears of guilt left his eyes.

 **  
_Flashback_   
**

_Boromir and his father walked to a town. The boy kept thinking about the brother that he left behind-and the broken promise to not leave him alone and to take care of him. He could feel the hard feeling of guilt. He felt like he had killed his brother by leaving him alone. He should not have listened to his father; he should have been stubborn and insisted that Faramir would stay with them. But he had listened to his father, and because of this he had failed Faramir at being a good brother._

 _  
**End of Flashback**   
_

**Lothlórien**

Elrohir stayed close to his brother's bed till Elladan felt better. When he had finally recovered they went to see their grandparents to say last farewell before heading back to Imladris.

"Namárië, and take care of yourself." Galadriel said. She moved her glowing hand to stroke the twins' cheeks.

"Hannon le," Elrohir said. He grinned at his other half and asked, "Grandmother could 'Dan perhaps can look into the mirror before we leave?"

Elladan smiled nervously at his twin and then his grandmother. He was not sure if he should open his mouth to say anything.

Galadriel stared at the twins and a smile came to her face, "I shall allow you to look in the mirror the next time when you all come as a family, Elladan, it is far less perilous when you look into it during good times not the sad ones." She answered prophetically.

Elladan stared at her with understanding and smiled. He poked his other twin gently, "Come gwenneth," he said, "Ada is waiting…"

Elrohir looked at his other half and did the only thing he could do, he smiled.

Celeborn showed them the safest way and gave them each a horse. "May the grace of the Valar protect you." He said with a cheerful voice.

The twins nodded and left for Imladris, both praying in their hearts that their Adar would accept them back into his home, their home.

 **Imladris**

Lord Elrond watched Thranduil and Aragorn talk to each other, wishing in his heart that the twins would return to him.

He wanted nothing more than to tell them how much he regretted his harsh words to them. He wanted to tell them that each day his worry increased ten fold and how much he prayed every day that they were still alive and safe.

Thranduil stopped the conversation between him and Aragorn. He placed a finger over his mouth and the pointed the other to the elf lord, who appeared deep in thought and very worried.

"Elrond, mellon-nin," Thranduil said, moving closer to his friend. Aragorn followed him with worry.

Thranduil and Aragorn exchanged nervous glances when Elrond did not respond to Thranduil's call and saw the tears leaking from his eyes.

"Ada? What is wrong with you?" Aragorn asked, starting to shake his father. He hoped that nothing was wrong with him.

Thranduil turned around and noticed the worried looks that were on the faces of Glorfindel and Erestor, 'How long did they stand there?' He asked himself. "Give me water!" Thranduil ordered out loud. Erestor hurried to the kitchen and returned with glass full of water.

Thranduil splashed the water onto Lord Elrond's face, hoping that the cold water would shake his friend from the thoughts that were plaguing him. All of them sighed in relief as Elrond wiped the water off of his face.

"Adar." Aragorn exclaimed, hugging his father. He hoped that he would never have to go through a situation like that again.

"Why is there a water in my face?" Elrond asked in confusion.

Aragorn turned to Thranduil and then grinned at his Adar as he answered, "It was him…" he pointed over the king, and then he added, "You were not all here, Adar. You were caught by your thoughts and you were crying."

Thranduil came closer to his friend. He was very concerned about him. He was afraid that he would fade. The king did not wish to lose his friend. "Elrond, mellon-nin," Thranduil said, his eyes locking with those of his friend, "You must tell us what is keeping you away from us. We are your friends, and Estel is your son, you need to tell us…"

Elrond stared at his friend, not breaking the connection. He knew that the grief of losing Legolas had grown less since the king and Aragorn spoke and got to know each other more by speaking of the good and sad memories of him, just to remember him.

Elrond lost the feeling in his legs and he collapsed "I fear for the twins… I fear for my sons… I do not want then to get hurt…" He cried in despair.

Aragorn gazed his Adar with comfort and knelt down to his level, "Neither do I Adar, neither do I."

"You need to be strong, mellon-nin, do not fade away from us. Your sons need you as much as you need them." Thranduil softly told him.

"Aye, I suppose that you are right, mellon-nin," Elrond mused aloud. He prayed that the twins were not hurt or dead.

"You suppose? I think that you know that I am right, and that every word that I've said are true." Thranduil grinned at his friend.

"Aye, you are right," Elrond sighed and smiled a little, "Now what should we do?" He asked.

"I do not know, after all I am here in your homeland, not in mine, what would you suggest?" Thranduil asked the Lord who still seemed confused.

"Sparring?" Elrond suggested gently. He saw the refusal nodded between the king and his son.

"What about food fighting?" Aragorn suggested with a wide smile on his face.

Thranduil and Elrond exchange glances between each other before nodding to the man with agreement.

"Like old times, mellon-nin." Thranduil smirked at the elf lord as he grabbed piece of Lembas and threw it at him.

Elrond smirked back at him as he took glass full of water and splashed it over Thranduil, but he did not expected him to move over and so the water splashed Aragorn, "Oops." The elf lord said.

"That is mean a war, Adar." Aragorn whipped the water from his face. He took the remaining food on his plate and threw it at Elrond who dodged so that the food hit Lord Glorfindel.

"Are we not already?" Elrond grinned at him and gave him a wide smile that been cut off by Thranduil who threw a piece of Lembas and pineapple at him.

"Pineapple? Pineapple? Now I will smell." Elrond snorted at Thranduil as a sweet smell came to his nose.

"You will smell sweet Adar, though I think that you will be loved by the bees." Aragorn grinned at his Adar as he splashed him with the water.

"Have you both decided to kill me now?" Elrond grinned at them as he threw strawberries at them.

The strawberries caught the king and the man off guard, and both of them were covered with the blue and red strawberries.

Lord Glorfindel and Lord Erestor the food fight between Thranduil, Aragorn and Elrond. They smiled. They were happy that their lord's behavior was changing and that he would not fade away.

"Why are you just standing there?" Elrond called to them, "You better help me in here!"

Glorfindel stared at Erestor and grinned, "We should have left them, but now we've been caught, mellon-nin."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Erestor grinned at the elf lord, and started walking through the remains of food. He threw it at Glorfindel-who simply starred in disbelef.

 **Rohan**

Éowyn and Éomer rode like wraiths were chasing after them. Saving and healing the figure seemed more important than taking the appropriate rest that they or the horses needed.

The wounded figure was mounted with Éomer as they rode over Rohan, with hope that was Théodred, their cousin. They knew that a minute they would have to wash off the blood and pray that none of the wounds were infected.

As they arrived through the gates they were shocked to see a certain old man, Gandalf the Grey.

"Gandalf?" Éowyn asked in curiously.

"Aye, it is me, dear child," Gandalf replied softly. He turned his gaze to the injured figure that was held by Éomer, who was leading him into the palace. "Is that Théodred?"

"We do not know, I saw my brother in the marches. There were savages surrounding him and the figure. They attacked them," Éowyn explained with unforgotten worry. "Lucky I was around, to save him."

King Théoden called for the maids. He ordered them to clean the blood from the figure and changes his clothes, praying that it was his missing son. The maids took the blood soaked figure from Éomer, and walked inside the palace.

"It was lucky, and I am glad to see you both, alive and well." King Théoden blessed them before following the maids into the palace. Éomer and Éowyn blushed lightly, and lowered their heads.

Gandalf slowly he lifts their heads and smiled with grace as he spoke, "You have nothing to be embarrassed for… now I should advise you to take a rest, but I know both of you and you mill most likely not take any rest till you know who the figure is and if he is safe, right?"

Éomer and Éowyn smiled and nodded to the wizard who nodded in return

"Let us hope that the maids have finished cleaning the blood and dirt so that we may see his face?" Gandalf asked them with a smile.

The group walked into the palace. The guards felt that they could cut the tension with a knife.

When Eomer inquired from the guards the status of the figure they told him that he had been cleaned. The maids opened the door, and led them into the room. No one said a word as they saw the figure.

They all frowned where they stood. But Gandalf approached the bed where the figure lay, and could not stop the excitement flowing through him. "You found him, I can not believe that you found him!"

End of Chapter 10.


	11. Leaving You Behind Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 11

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 11

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Gilraen Aclamense

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir and Denethor too. And don't forget Éomer and Éowyn, their presences are needed for this story.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…**

Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **11.**

 **Rohan**

" _You found him!" Gandalf said in triumph as his face lit up with hope._

"We found who exactly Mithrandir?" Éomer asked in confusion.

Gandalf walked over to the lying form and said, "Let us see, he has long golden hair like the sun," Gandalf pointed out. "He also has pointed ears. Therefore it is an elf and not mortal man. Though I wonder what has happened all this time…"

"And what…" Éowyn asked curiously, looking from Gandalf to the elf.

"The clothes that he wore seemed familiar to me," Gandalf continued. He walked over the dirty clothes near the lying form, looking for something, "I've found it!"

"What did you find, Mithrandir?" Éowyn asked, walking over to the wizard.

"Something that should be hidden," Gandalf answered sadly as he looked at the unmoving form. "It has cost much trouble already."

"Gandalf," Éomer turned to the wizard.

"Yes?" Gandalf asked, his eyes still on the elf.

"Who did I find exactly?" He asked.

"Prince Legolas from Mirkwood, an elf that was announced dead. You and Éowyn found him, and because of that I am certain that you will be welcome in Mirkwood." Gandalf answered giving the siblings a large smile.

"But what about Théodred?" Éomer asked. He wanted to stay focused on his missing cousin.

"You and I will ride to Imladris and look for the Ranger who resides there. After all, he is the only one that can find Théodred, and he will." Gandalf said with confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" Éomer demanded. He was determined to find his cousin and he could not understand why Gandalf was so certain that the Ranger would find him.

"Because I have seen him in action. I am the one that trained him into what he is now." Gandalf said in gently. He did not want this to result in an argument but he wanted Eomer to understand.

"I will come if my brother does not wish to come with you." Éowyn suggested with a hidden smile. She knew that her big brother would want to watch over her.

"No, I will come, and sister, stay with the elf." Éomer grinned at his little sister.

"Is the elf alive, Gandalf?" Éowyn asked, becoming fearful after her brothers words.

Gandalf glanced at the elf and then at the siblings. He wondered what the proper answer would be.

 _LYB11_

 **Lothlórien**

Galadriel walked with her husband, Lord Celeborn, to the mirror. They watched the scenes that were shown to them.

 _Théodred's body lay in the city of Gondor, he was covered with bruises… He lay there like he was waiting for someone to spare his life…_

 _Then, the image appeared over the shire, where the hobbits enjoyed the life amongst them… life been taken, screaming, cold-blooded scream was heard from the woman as she was murdered in brutal way… and then the image replace over Mirkwood…_

 _They have seen themselves looking to the map of Middle-Earth one that Bilbo once gave them, and they could see kingdoms of elves one by one, fading from the map… started from Mirkwood, as shadows and savages intrudes and destroyed everything that came… and the prince…_

 _The Battle of One…_

Galadriel and Celeborn frowned at each other. Shock was written on their faces and they wondered what they should do next. How could they save their kingdom and all of Middle Earth from a darkness that threatened to consume them all?

 _What evil lay in Middle-Earth? Is it things that were? Or is it the future that threatens us? Galadriel thoughts became thoughts of dread which she valiantly tried to push away…_

Celeborn rubbed his chin; his mind was elsewhere. He wondered what was going to happed to their kingdom and he tried to contemplate how to avoid it..

"Is this the end of Middle-Earth?" Galadriel asked him with fear in her voice.

"I do not know, but let us take care of what is today and not focus on our future… it might not be fact yet… but it is a threat that we need to consider." Celeborn answered as he stared at her.

"But if it has started… is this what occurred with the prince?" Galadriel asked with worry in her voice.

"We still do not know if he is alive or not, his body is missing!" Celeborn said to her, hoping that she would regain some of the hope that she lost by looking in the treacherous mirror.

LYB11

 **Imladris**

When the food fight had ended Elrond raised his head and stared at the mess and filth that covered the kitchen. He laughs inside, knowing that it was worth the mess.

"Ready for round two?" Aragorn said innocently. He grabbed glass of water and stared at Thranduil and his Adar.

Thranduil stared at his friend and a cunning mask slid over his face. Elrond nodded with a delighted smile.

Thranduil and Elrond went about picking up the food which had already been thrown. Thranduil gathered the strawberries while Elrond collected the Lembas covered in gooey, sticky pineapple juice. The two elf lords were clearly thinking of a maniacal plan. Suddenly they both launched their food at the resident ranger.

"Hey…" Aragorn yelled as he got hit by the food. He found himself covered with food.

Elrond grinned at his son, and then exchanged a glance with Thranduil. Both grinned over the man. Aragorn couldn't help but smile too, he was glad to see that his Adar was happy.

"I think that we need to get cleaned up." Thranduil remarked with a smile.

"You think?" Aragorn smirked at him.

"Thranduil thinks?" Elrond questioned innocently, ignoring his friend's death glare.

"Thanks mellon-nin." Thranduil said sarcastically, "It's good to know that you care so much."

"Any time, mellon-nin, any time." Elrond answered to his sons laughter.

"You should always do as a king suggests, Adar." Aragorn said, teasing the King of Mirkwood.

"Perhaps you are right, Ion nin." Elrond said solemnly. "We will do as the king asks."

"And what is that?" Thranduil asked the other elf lord.

"To take a bath, of course." Elrond replied, grinning widely.

"Then, mellon-nin, what are you waiting for? Order to your maids to ready the tubs for we need to clean up before the flies get to us… We have such fair skin, very much different from the human."

"Excuse me?" Aragorn asked, stepping closer to the king.

"Yes?" Thranduil asked in an innocent voice.

"What is wrong with my skin?" Aragorn asked him.

"The flies, mellon-nin, the flies, they love to sit on your skin and nest… you will be covered in the insects soon." Thranduil answered with a large grin.

"Argh…" Aragorn groaned at the king and stared at his Adar, clearly waiting to be deffended, but Elrond did nothing.

"Adar…" Aragorn called at his Adar; hoping to be saved.

Elrond grinned at them, and wondered in his mind about the friendship between Aragorn and Legolas, was it the same?

"Yes?" Elrond asked, mimicking Thranduil's innocent voice.

"Help me…" Aragorn replied to him.

"What exactly you want me to say?" Elrond queried with a small smile upon his face.

"Anything…" Aragorn answered with pleading eyes.

 _LYB11_

While the king, lord and the man chattered, Lord Erestor and Lord Glorfindel left the room, walking to the baths to clean themselves from the food fight.

"While they chat, we should enjoy the warm water and clean ourselves from the food fight." Erestor said with a smile.

"It's your fault mellon-nin," Glorfindel said. "It was bad enough that you got yourself into that but why did you drag me into it?" He asked him.

"Fun, mellon-nin, it is fun, and I assume since we older than them, we should have some joy, and be elflings again, even for food fight." Erestor explained and put a smile on his face, staring at the Balrog Slayer.

When no answer came from Lord Glorfindel, Erestor glanced at him and asked, "Did you not enjoy it?"

"What? Being sticky and smelly? No!" Glorfindel answered with a hidden smile. He had enjoyed the fun, even if he denied it now.

"You lie." Erestor said at him as he noticed the smile on Glorfindel's face.

"Nay, I am not." Glorfindel defended himself.

"Aye, you are." Erestor grinned at him.

"Nay, I am not."

"Aye, you are."

"Nay, I am not."

"Aye, you are."

"You both are."

Glorfindel and Erestor turned around to notice the laughter coming from Thranduil, Elrond, and Aragorn.

"We both are what?" Erestor asked hoping that they hadn't heard the entire conversation.

"You are both acting like elflings." Thranduil supplied.

"That is not what we were discussing." Erestor said in a smug tone. He was inwardly grateful that they hadn't heard

"Then what were you discussing? And why are you standing in front of the bathroom? And where are the maids? I need to get clean." Elrond said matter-of-factly.

"You really want me to answer that? Thranduil has already answered for that." Erestor asked his lord.

"Then repeat it, what ever you said, King Thranduil." Elrond requested.

"What? About them acting like elflings?" Thranduil asked. He grabbed the man and they went into the bathroom,.

"While they speak, we will get cleaned." Thranduil said to Aragorn. Once the maids had readied the tubs the elf and the man climbed in.

Erestor looked around and suddenly realized that two people were missing. "Where are Thranduil and Aragorn?" he asked the other elves.

The elves suddenly realized that the king and the man had already went into the bathroom and they soon joined them.

 _LYB11_

 **Later that day…**

The elves and Aragorn sat on the balcony. They starred over the beauty of Imladris. In the distance they could see a rainbow reaching down to the river.

Thranduil watched curiously when Aragorn impatiently rose. "What is wrong, mellon-nin?" Thranduil asked him.

"I'm not sure. It feels like something is about to happen" Aragorn answered, trying to shake the odd feeling..

"It will pass." Thranduil assured him, hoping to comfort the man.

"How do you know?" Aragorn asked, doubtedly.

"I have had those feelings before. They began half a year after Legolas….They stopped after the years end." Thranduil replied he could remember so well, all of the memories that he had shared with his precious son and the hopelessness he felt when he thought of never seeing his son again.

 **  
_Flashback_   
**

_"Where is he?" The king had asked the guard that stood next to him._

 _"Who are you looking for, my king?" Galdor asked curiously._

 _"Lord Glorfindel, he should come here, I called him to come here, to train Legolas." Thranduil explained with an excitement in his voice, figured that his ion would love the surprise that he made for him._

 _Long had the prince admired the Balrog Slayer, long he begged from his Adar, to let him go over Imladris, to meet him and to ask for him to train him._

 _And now the king finally did it, he brought Lord Glorfindel in secret, as he wished to surprise him._

 _Lord Glorfindel approached over the king, as he was led by the guards._

 _He bowed slightly over the king, who came closer at him and stopped him as he spoke, "You do not need to bow me, mellon-nin, it is **my honor** , and I am the one that should bow you."_

 _Glorfindel raised his head, staring over the king, he asked, "What is it you need for my, King Thranduil?"_

 _Thranduil turned over Galdor, and ordered, "Bring my son here, but say nothing about Glorfindel."_

 _Galdor bowed and left the room, searching the prince._

 _Minutes later, the prince came over his Adar's room, wondering why his Adar called him for as he finished all his duties that he asked from him._

 _"Adar?" Legolas asked as he entered inside._

 _He found himself staring at both elves._

 _Thranduil could see the open mouth of his ion, and smiled softly at him as he spoke, "You can close your mouth now, ion-nin, or you can greet Lord Glorfindel."_

 _Before the prince said anything, he first closed the empty space between him and his Adar and then he hugged him, and thanked him for the surprise._

 _"Hannon-le, Adar." Legolas said to his Adar._

 _And then he faced Lord Glorfindel and claps his hands over the lord's shoulders and thanks him for coming._

 _"I heard about your skill, Prince Legolas, your name will be heard all over Middle-Earth." Lord Glorfindel praised the prince._

 _King Thranduil could felt a tear left from his eye, and wiped it quickly. He had trouble restraining the pride for his son._

 _"Adar?" Legolas asked as he noticed his Adar's face, and then he asked in worried, "Adar, did I do something wrong?"_

 _Thranduil stared over his ion with shock, and asked, "Nay, you did not, why?"_

 _"The look over your face," Legolas replied, and then he continued, "What is wrong Ada?"_

 _"Nothing is wrong, though the words that Lord Glorfindel said, make me so proud of you. I love you ion-nin." Thranduil explained, and now more tears bursts from his eyes._

 _"I love you too, Adar, hannon-le." Legolas softly spoke over his Adar, as he claps his hands on Thranduil's shoulders. Thranduil did the same though he squeezed slightly on his ion's shoulders._

 _"Make your Adar proud, as you train with Lord Glorfindel." Thranduil said at him._

 _Legolas nodded, and then he turned over Lord Glorfindel, "Come, let me show you where Mirkwood's elves practice."_

 _Glorfindel nodded and followed the prince, he noticed of how many guards surrounded him and the prince, and started to question him._

 _"Forgive me, Prince Legolas, but I do wonder, why are we surrounded with many guards if you and I are blessed with skills?" Lord Glorfindel asked him, as he wondered._

 _"You are not used to war everyday as I…" Legolas started to answer, notice the frown look that been mask on the lord he added, "My realm, my lord, been attacked, and attacked because of Morgoth's creatures, and the shadows closing us, and spiders seemed everywhere, you see, we need to prepare for anything that may come, and one guard, or even you, cannot control it, you can even die, so it does not matter if you are blessed or skilled, you need help even from the guards to be safe."_

 _Glorfindel stared over the prince with amazement as he said over him, "This is the wisdom answer that I even heard of, Prince Legolas, your Adar teaches you well."_

 _"Hannon-le, my lord."_

 _"There is no need from you to call me 'my lord', call me my name, Glorfindel."_

 _"Hannon-le, Glorfindel." Legolas repeated._

 _"This is my pleasure, Prince Legolas."_

 _"Then, this is rude of me, Glorfindel, you can call me in my name, titles mean nothing here." Legolas said at him._

 _King Thranduil, who was in the pack, could hear every word that left from them, he cried quietly, while in his heart he was so proud of his ion._

 **  
_End of Flashback_   
**

"Thranduil?" Aragorn asked, noticed the blank stare from the king.

Elrond rose from the chair, he puts a hand over the king's shoulder, and asked, "Are you all right, mellon-nin?"

Thranduil shake his head from the memories, bittersweet as they were, he still missed his son.

He found himself staring over the beautiful sight of Imladris, and then he could hear the noises, and then of his name been called.

"What has happened?" Thranduil asked.

"You, you my friend, you were elsewhere," Elrond replied, and then he asked him as he grinned, "Where were you?"

"Memories… memories of Legolas… do you remember what you said in my realm, Lord Glorfindel?" Thranduil asked Lord Glorfindel.

"How could I not?" Lord Glorfindel asked.

Elrond noticed the quick movement that Lord Erestor did, and asked, "What is it?"

"Can you not hear? Riders approach." Erestor replied and stared over the sight noticed two shadows rode like the wind that blew by.

End of Chapter 11.

9


	12. Leaving You Behind Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Leaving You Behind 12

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Leaving You Behind 12

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: PG-13

Who is in the angst you ask: A _few_ from each as: Aragorn, The Twins, Elrond, Thranduil, and Legolas… evil grin… plus, Faramir and Boromir and Denethor too. And don't forget Éomer and Éowyn, their presences are needed for this story.

Warning: Angst full ahead, violence… guilt… Character death? OC's. I forgot the tissues… so bring them on… evil grin…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Note: Arwen is not in the story. Forgive me if you wished otherwise.

 **  
Summary/Teaser   
**

_There had been mistakes;_

 **One was taken**

 **One left behind…** Two were banished!

 _  
**The Peredhil house has been wrecked…**   
_

Family' love, trust, pride and honor seemed lost forever…

 _Is there any hope for an ordinary life?_

 **12.**

 **Imladris**

 _"Can you not hear? Riders approach." Erestor replied and stared at the sight of two shadows that rode like the wind that blew by._

"Can you see their faces?" Aragorn asked. He was impatient to know if it was the twins. He had missed his big brothers.

"Why is there shadow over there?" Erestor tried to make out who it was with his keen eyes.

No answer came as all eyes were looking at the two figures who rode through the shadows that engulfed them.

"Oh… my…." Glorfindel said, and hurried over to the figures with welcoming hands.

Elrond saw them too, and hurried after the lord. He wished to hug them and to apologize for his hurtful words that he said to them.

Aragorn sighed in relief, and then he noticed that King Thranduil was leaving them and entering the house.

Aragorn walked after him, determined to know why.

"King Thranduil," he called formally, and then he continued, "As you can see, the twins have arrived; do you not want to say anything to them?"

"Nay, I think that I will retire. I have become tired, and I will need my sleep sooner or later." Thranduil replied and walked down the hallway; and to the room that Elrond saved for him.

Aragorn sighed and then return outside to see the twins dismounted from their horse.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I missed you…" Aragorn welcomed then with a bittersweet smile, as he was worried about Thranduil's behavior.

He was about to reach for Elladan to hug him, but Elrohir stopped him just before Aragorn touched Elladan's wounded hand. Elladan winced from pain as Elrohir moved Aragorn hands.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked the twin.

"Nothing." Elladan simply answered.

"We were under attack, and Elladan was hit in his hand." Elrohir was the one who answered.

"Ada!" Aragorn called with fear.

Elrond came closer, and then after he scanned the man's face, he said, "He was already taking care of, ion, but he is still in pain it seems. Come with me, Elladan."

Elladan stared at his Ada, not knowing if he should join him or not, he still feared that his Adar still hated him.

Elrond sighed heavily and said, "I missed you, Elladan and Elrohir, and I wish I could simply take my words back. I hope that both of you will forgive me for my words."

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances, not knowing if they were ready to forgive him.

"When you are ready or when you wish to talk, you know where I am," Elrond spoke softly. "Come, Elladan, let me see how I can ease your pain."

Elladan nodded to his half before he went with his Adar.

When Elladan left, Aragorn stayed with Elrohir and started to ask him questions.

"What happened? Tell me from the beginning, gwador." Aragorn was curious and worried.

When Elrohir finished his tale, he could see how tense the man had become. His eyes brow were up a little, and his mouth was open.

"Aragorn, saes say something…" Elrohir was worried about Aragorn's reaction..

"Umm…" Aragorn started but then closed his mouth.

"What?" Elrohir prodded, trying to be patient..

"Did you leave because of me? Were you afraid of how I would take the news?" Aragorn asked..

"Nay, we did not leave because of you, we love you, and for the other question, honestly, we just assumed." Elrohir replied, but then stopped.

"Assumed what?" Aragorn asked.

"We assumed that Legolas was dead when we found you." Elrohir stared and waited to see if Aragorn hated them for their actions of two years earlier..

Aragorn was shocked, and he did not know what to say..

By the look Aragorn was giving him, Elrohir figures he hated them. He was desperate to hear Aragorn say anything.

"Assumed?" Aragorn asked, his voice was shaking.

"You must understand, two years ago when we found you, you were in bad shape. You were in a circle of the red, life-giving liquid, and dead guards surrounded you and the elf prince. The smell of blood lay heavily in the air," Elrohir stopped, sighed heavily, before he added, "At first, as we found you, it reminded us of the sight of our nana, Celebrían. She was attacked by orcs, and we were scared to lose you. We love you Estel, and we always will."

Aragorn swallowed hard. "How could you assume? Have you checked him?"

Elrohir sighed, never realizing how much hurt they would cause. He and his half had once told their Adar, when they came with wounded Aragorn, that they had checked. Then, when the nightmares came, two years after, they told the truth of their actions.

"He lay in the same position that we once saw our nana, and so we assumed that he was dead…" Elrohir replied, trying not to shed tears. He waited for their punishment from Aragorn.

Aragorn gave himself a mature kick, remembering what King Thranduil told him when they reached Imladris, to forgive.

He needed to forgive them for their mistakes that been made in the past, or he just let them go. He was reminded that they had hurt when they had been banished.

He never wished for them to be banished, he wanted them beside him. He wanted to support them as they did when he was just a little boy. He loved them dearly.

Aragorn swallowed hard, he could feel the tears building in his eyes.

"I forgive you," Aragorn said suddenly, as the tears fell from his eyes. "We have all made mistakes, and I do not want to see you, Elladan or even Adar hurt. Do you forgive me?"

Aragorn asked, staring at Elrohir with pleading eyes. He longed to see the old Elrohir, loving and full of life. He wished this Elrohir, looking sad and emotionally wrecked to leave.

"I do forgive you." Elrohir answered and smiled at him.

Aragorn went closer to him, clasped his hands on Elrohir's shoulders, and said, "Good, because now, I will not let anyone else banish you away from me, or hurt you." Elrohir clasp the man shoulders as well, as he asked with a teasing smile, "Even King Thranduil?"

"Even the king himself."

"Is the king here?" Elrohir asked with worry in his voice.

Aragorn nodded at him, but replied quickly, "Aye, he is, but he would not yell at you, well, in second thought he might. But he would not banish you, as I already told him, what Ada told me after he banished you, but I still needed it to hear it from you, your own words."

"W… what is he doing here in the first place?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn started to tell his tale from the beginning, telling what the king told him, and when he finished he stared at the twin.

"Well…" Aragorn pushed a little.

"So, you came with Thranduil just in time, to save Adar? Was he fading because of us?" Elrohir asked feeling worried and sad.

Knowing now how much their Adar loved them, and that he regretted the moment that he banished them, and sank into grief.

"Aye, we came right in time. Thranduil said something to him that lifted his spirit higher…" Aragorn put some teasing to his voice.

"What did he say?" Elrohir wanted to know so he and Elladan could do the same.

"That, my brother, you should ask him yourself." Aragorn simply answered.

Elrohir chuckled, "Evil you…"

Aragorn giggled, "But you still love me."

 **LYB12**

 _While in Elrond's room…_

Elladan sat on the bed, his eyes scanned the room, noticing the mess. There was a tray of food, pieces of food, and he wondered what had happened to his Adar. He knew his Adar hated to eat in his room. He always ate with them, taking care of them, and he wondered what had happened in their absence.

Elrond sighed heavily. He never thought it would be that hard, from the moment that he banished his sons, and the moment that they came back. His heart ached.

Elladan was hurt, and Elrond hurt to see his elder son like this.

Elladan noticed his Adar's movement, knowing that he was going to give him herbal tea that would ease the pain for some time.

He gave his Adar all the time that he needed to prepare the drink, and then waited until he came, sitting beside him, placing the hot cup in his son's hand.

"Drink it slowly, my child." Elrond guided him softly as he did when he was an elfling.

Elladan drank it slowly, and then handed his injured arm to his Adar, knowing that he needed to check the injury.

Elrond removed the bandage slowly, knowing that if he moved faster it might cause more pain. He did not wish that.

When he checked the wound, he hummed quietly, and then he laid Elladan's arm on the bed. He went to get another herb that would heal the wound completely and quickly.

Then Elrond sat back beside his son, bit the herb, and smashed it in his hands until liquid formed. He let it drip on the wound, Elrond knew it might sting, but it would heal faster and with less pain.

"Drink some more tea, ion-nin." Elrond said to him while he let the liquid fall from his hands.

Elladan drank it all, still feeling the pain in his body. He started to focus on his twin, wondering what he is doing now, hoping that he was not hurt.

Elrond noticed when watched Elladan's face, how the pain mask changed to calm and wondered what the cause was.

"Elladan? Are you all right?" Elrond asked.

"I… am… Ada." Elladan responded but tried to focus on his twin and not the pain.

"Nay, you are not, ion-nin," Elrond said sadly. He could feel his son's pain. "I wish I did not say those hurtful words to you…"

Elladan stared in shock at his Ada, not knowing what he should say to him.

Elrond stopped as he sensed that Elladan might not be following him.

Elrond knew the look on his son's face; he worked faster with the healing herbs and took new bandages to close the wound, saying healing chants. He was ready to leave his room and Elladan to his thoughts, but he stopped before he reached the door.

"Ada, do not leave me alone…" Elladan called, sounding like an elfling again.

Elrond turned around and hurried over Elladan's side.

"I will never leave you or your half alone… you are my children…" Elrond softly said, showing his love with his eyes and clasped his hand over the unwounded shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Do you forgive me and Elrohir for our acts?" Elladan asked, needing to know, for sure, that their father still loved them.

"I forgive you and Elrohir." Elrond replied. He did not wish to see his sons walking away from him again.

Silence covered them for a moment, until Elrond finally broke it as he asked, "How were you hurt, ion-nin?"

And so, Elladan told him everything, even when he and his half arrived in Lothlórien, to seek some aid.

"I am glad that they helped you…" Elrond said, smiling..

Elladan nodded, moved his uninjured hand over his Ada's hand. "I am glad to be home, at last."

"I am glad that both of you are here, and I will not let anyone else hurt you. I deeply love you."

End of Chapter 12.


	13. Leaving You Behind Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Reply to Anon reviews:**

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reply to Anon reviews:**

 **3 days drea.:** _All in due time... thank you for your review glad that you like it._

 _*Hugs & Kisses*_

 _Have a great weekend and keep smiling._

 **LaureÏc:** S _orry for the long time, RL, mostly and my old computer mainly, but now the story is back... evil grin._

 _Thank you for your review glad that you like it._

 _*Hugs & Kisses*_

 _Have a great weekend and keep smiling._

Disclaimer and Summary could be found in chapter 1.

Beta: Aranel

 **13.**

 **Later that day…**

 **Imladris**

The twins knew that Thranduil was in Imladris and they were afraid to meet him, or even see him at any meal that they had and even went to lengths to eat elsewhere.

Aragorn noticed it, and felt the need to let his brothers know that they should face the king sooner or later, preferably sooner; the twins should know that it was better.

Aragorn found them high in the trees as a rustle of leaves drifted down all of a sudden.

"Brothers, what are you doing up there?" Aragorn called, and getting the attention of the king, he gestured for him to come closer.

"We are hiding," Elrohir replied, whispering, not wishing that the king would know.

"Hiding from whom?" Thranduil asked the man as he came.

"From you, I suppose," Aragorn replied and then he whispered so only the king could hear, "I suppose now will be a good time to talk with the twins; ease the guilt from their hearts."

Thranduil watched as the man left, and he sighed heavily, knowing that the twins and he will have a long talk.

"Elladan and Elrohir, please come down from this tree; this tree has done nothing to you," Thranduil said in a firm tone.

"We do not want to," Elrohir told the king.

"I will not repeat myself," Thranduil warned them.

Elrond, coming by, watched with his adopted son as Thranduil spoke with his sons. Curious about the scene in front of him, he asked the man, "What is going on?"

"I thought that now will be an appropriate time for them to talk and clear the air," Aragorn told him grinning at the sight of Thranduil literally climbing up the tree and dragging his stubborn brothers down to the ground.

"Good thinking my son," Elrond told him with pride as he watched the three, hoping that they set things straight and together they will find out what happened to Thranduil's son.

Still, he kept watching the scene that played out between with his sons and Thranduil with a certain apprehension. Elrohir had started to climb down the tree despite the glares he received from his twin.

"Nice to see one of you climbing down," Thranduil grinned as he watched the younger twin on his way to the ground, and then he taunted the other twin, "Elladan, I am expecting to see you off the tree as well even if I have to climb up to get you down."

"We have to deal with this sooner or later, muindor…" Elrohir told his brother as he walked toward the king.

"Your brother is quite correct, Elladan, and you might as well make it now; the sooner it is, the better for you," Thranduil grinned at him and then he added, "Have you ever seen me getting mad?"

"Only in my nightmares." Elladan whispered.

"What did you say?" Thranduil taunted him though he could hear Elladan's words clearly.

"Nothing, my lord." Elladan replied quickly.

"Whatever you say, Elladan, remember this: I have quite a good hearing so I suggest you act with royal dignity toward me."

"I am no prince; I am the son of a lord," Elladan spoke quickly as he made his way down from the tree nonetheless.

"And this is the attitude that your adar taught you?" Thranduil asked him.

"I am not going to answer that," Elladan told him turning to get away.

"Where do you think that you are going?" Thranduil asked him.

"Away from you," Elladan replied and started to walk away but he was stopped.

"No, you will not, _little one_ ," Thranduil reminded him in a teasing fashion.

"I am not little," Elladan insisted and turned his head to face his twin who was grinning. "Tell him that I am older than you."

"Right now you are acting just like Aragorn when he was a boy," Elrohir grinned at his brother.

"Just you wait, little brother, your time will come," Elladan warned his twin.

"Is that a threat?" Elrohir taunted him.

"Of course, little brother," Elladan replied and then he continued, "Revenge is sweet."

"Are you two done?" Thranduil asked, looking between the elves.

"Are we done, Elrohir?" Elladan asked his brother while he took a step back.

"Aye, we are," Elrohir replied, smiling innocently at his brother who was nonetheless giving him a deadly glare.

"Good." Thranduil rubbed his hands before walking closer toward the twins and said, "I want to hear your side of the story. What happened when you found Aragorn - and I do not want to hear the short version, do you understand?"

The twins nodded.

"Where have you been?" Elrond asked his son as he felt his presence.

"To the kitchen, of course," Aragorn replied, and then with a smile on his face he asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"Have you ever seen Elladan acting like a child?" Elrond asked.

"He did?" Aragorn asked his father, and then he added, "I suppose Thranduil did not like the way that brother was acting. I did tell Elladan to change his attitude as he will achieve nothing with the way that he is."

"I think that I will talk with Elladan after Thranduil does," Elrond told his foster son.

"And I believe that would be a great idea, adar." Aragorn agreed with him.

 _On the next day…_

Aragorn walked toward the kitchen, noticing that the twins, particular Elladan, was sitting as far from Thranduil as they could, and wondered what Elladan _did_ this time to anger Thranduil.

"Good morning," Aragorn greeted him as he walked with grace, grinning like Cheshire cat as he turned to ask Thranduil, "Did you make peace with them?"

"I did, though I really want to speak alone with Elladan, after eating something." Thranduil replied and glanced toward Elladan who was clearly wishing that he could get away.

"Elladan will stay with you, have no worry," Aragorn assured him as he glared at his brother and then he added, "After all, adar and I should talk with Elrohir, anyway."

"What do you need to talk with Elrohir about? Why not with the both of us?" Elladan asked.

"Well, since you asked, my son," Elrond joined them and replied, smiling at him before he continued, "Elrohir is acting like a mature elf while you, Elladan, are still acting like an elfling."

"Me?" Elladan asked.

"Aye, of course you are," Thranduil assured him.

"I did not ask you," Elladan pointed at the king. Thranduil, though, only grinned at him.

"Is this how you treat a king in my homeland?" Elrond asked, giving him a very stern glare.

"But… but…" Elladan started to say but could get no further.

"There is nothing that you can do, Elladan," Thranduil told him, and then he added with a grin that lit up his face, "You will be under my supervision for a good while…"

"It is not fair," Elladan said, the sadness showing in his features.

"It will be all right, brother, you have nothing to fear from Thranduil," Aragorn assured him with a smile.

"Maybe only for you," Elladan told him.

"Should I assume that you are afraid of me, Elladan?" Thranduil asked as though surprised that the twin actually feared him.

Aragorn grinned, knowing that more would come between his brother and Thranduil.

The man enjoyed the day under a tree; watching the view in front of him, though his mind was elsewhere, thinking about his lost friend, remembering the past.

Elladan watched his brother in silence and could see by his features that Aragorn was in deep thought and also, there was the sorrow in his brother's eyes.

"Is it a private party or can I join in?" Elladan asked with a smile as he sat next to his brother.

"You can join, my brother," Aragorn replied as he tried to hide the sorrow and explained, "I was just wondering about something."

"Something that I should know about?" Elladan asked.

"Wondering how Legolas is, or where is he?" Aragorn said.

"What do you mean?" Elladan asked.

"His body was never found." Aragorn replied.

"Oh…" was the only answer to it.

Then his brother suddenly smacked himself in his forehead and muttered something.

"What is it, brother?" Elladan asked.

"How could I be so stupid?" Aragorn asked, raising his hand to give his head another good knock, only to have his arm restrained by Thranduil, who had heard his last comment.

"What do you think you are doing?" Thranduil asked as he released the man's hand.

"Hitting myself for not being good enough to find my friend," Aragorn replied frustratingly.

"We've already talked about it, and there was nothing that you could have done at that time," Thranduil reassured him.

"Then why do I feel that I could have done something?" Aragorn asked helplessly.

"Because that is what a real friend should feel," Thranduil told him.

Elrond and Elrohir, walking through the gardens, heard the conversation but decided not to comment about it.

"We have visitors," Elrohir announced, and then he added, "It seems that, after all, you are not going to be the only human here."

"And who is the other visitor?" Thranduil asked.

"Gandalf."

"Why would Gandalf come?" Aragorn asked.

"Why don't you ask him when he comes nearer?" Elrond suggested.

Aragorn nodded and stood, waiting for the visitors to come forward.

But the riders seemed to be enjoying their leisurely pace. Finally, Aragorn could see the gray hat of the wizard as the visitors emerged in the clearing. Beside Gandalf was a strange man that Aragorn had never seen before, nor know how he might have been connected to Gandalf.

When they finally arrived, Aragorn's heart was beating so hard that he thought the elves would have heard it.

"Gandalf, young man, welcome to Imladris," Lord Elrond greeted them, and then he asked with concern as he read the sorrow radiating from the wizard, "Is there something wrong?"

"I have good news and bad news," Gandalf only replied.

TBC…


End file.
